A Real Romance
by alaarakk
Summary: Part Three in A Real Family series center's around Guthrie and his budding relationship with a young girl. The whole family's still there and many adventures are to be had as they watch a beloved younger brother fall in love. Dedicated to River Phoenix.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

She sat on the steps in the dark and cold waiting. Her new pink sandals lay beside her, the heel of one broken just like her confidence. She shivered a bit in the cold and wished she had a jacket. How much longer would it be before he came home? She wondered. The skirt of her soft pink dress was torn where she had accidentally caught it on a table as she fled out of the hall and away from the laughter. There was no doubt about it, she had been set up and she didn't know what was worse, being stood up or knowing her so-called friends weren't really her friends. She knew they had set her up and thought it the funniest joke but she hadn't found it funny. It had hurt and hurt deeply. Suddenly two headlights came round the corner and she looked up in hope but the car passed her by. So she waited, getting colder and praying he wouldn't be too much longer.

He dropped his date home and drove away whistling a merry tune. He'd had a good night and Emily had been good company but that was about it. They had little in common and she had this annoying way of blinking her eyes when he was talking to her. In fact all the girls he had dated in the last three years had some sort of problem and many of his dates had ended early. His dating had dropped off to once or twice a week unlike his brother who was out just about every night. He found he wasn't really interested anymore and no matter how hard he tried to put the girl he wanted out of his head, he couldn't. His thoughts always kept coming back to her. He turned the corner and into his parking space. Sitting on the steps in front of him was a ghost or so he first thought. She looked like a broken butterfly sitting there in the dark and cold. Something was wrong as she never visited him unannounced, in fact, she had never visited him at all. He got out of the car and locked the door. He walked over to her.

"Come on," he held his hand out to her and helped her up. "It's warmer inside."

She smiled gratefully and picked up her shoes allowing him to lead her up the steps. He unlocked the front door and switched on the light. "Bathroom's through there."

She smiled gratefully and went to wash her face. "Can I borrow a jumper, I'm freezing."

"No problem." He grabbed a clean jumper out of his room and laid it on the bench for her. He put the kettle on and started to make them some coffee.

She came out of the bathroom and slid gratefully into his jumper. It was nice and warm and his scent on it was intoxicating. Her face was scrubbed clean of the tear streaked makeup. She accepted the offered cup of coffee and followed him into the lounge room.

"Do you need to ring anybody and let them know where you are?" He asked her. She shook her head.

"No, my so-called date was suppose to drop me home."

"So why isn't he?"

"My friends set me up big time and as a result of that I got stood up." Tears sprung to her eyes and she hurriedly wiped them away.

Guthrie sat and waited, giving her time to compose herself. His heart almost breaking for her. He knew how excited she had been about her first school dance, even more so when the captain of the football team asked her to go with him. But something had gone wrong and her dream had come crashing down.

Cat regained control and Guthrie smiled when he saw her absent mindedly playing with the pendant round her neck. As far as he knew she had never taken it off since the day she got it. Reckoned it was a part of her now.

"You want to tell me what happened?"

"I should have known something was going on when Austin told me he couldn't pick me up. He told me to meet him outside the hall. I think Dad was a little concerned, but he didn't say anything when he dropped me off. I stood outside and waited and waited. I waited for over half an hour and when he didn't show I decided to go inside. It turns out he was already at the dance. As I came in a few people sort of snickered at me but I ignored them and started looking around for my friends. I was going past the dance floor when I saw him. He was dancing pretty close with Shelly. He saw me and said something to Shelly that made her laugh. I heard this snickering in my ear and when I turned around it was Kate. She teased me about being dateless then told me there was no way Austin would bother dating someone like me, whatever that means. Everyone around me seemed to start laughing then and it was horrible so I ran away and came here. I didn't know where else to go." She started to cry.

"Ahhh school yard politics, I remember those." Guthrie put down his coffee cup, took hers from her before pulling her into his arms. He held her tightly and stroked her hair letting her cry.

It was past two and Cat's tears had stopped. She and Guthrie were curled up on the lounge together watching Scary Movie the original. It was a good laugh as both of them shared the same sense of humour. The movie finished and Guthrie flicked the TV off. The only light coming from a lamp next to the TV.

"Did you enjoy that?" Guthrie asked.

"I did, thank you. It helped take my mind off things." She looked at him.

Guthrie groaned and got up off the lounge. "Don't look at me like that, Cat or I won't be held responsible for what might happen." He grabbed the coffee cups and took them into the kitchen.

"Look at you like how?" She followed him.

"Never mind. You ready to head home?"

Her mouth went dry and she shook her head. "Can we just sit back down on the lounge and talk?"

"Sure, if you like." He took her hand and led her back into the lounge room where they once more curled up together on the lounge. If he was honest with himself he didn't want her to go home either and he certainly didn't want to stop holding her.

"You gave me this didn't you?" She held up the cat pendant.

"How did you know?" He wound a strand of her hair around his finger.

"You kept watching me and everytime I fidgeted with it you'd get this funny smile."

"Ah huh, I guess I'd say I was busted then," he smiled.

"Guthrie?"

"Mmmmmmm?"

"Y-you know I'm not 14 anymore." She turned to look up at him.

"I know."

"An-and we've shared some pretty interesting moments over the last few years."

"Yes, we have." His hand slid down the side of her face and gently brushed across her lips.

"I'm actually allowed to start dating now."

Guthrie smiled down at her. "Cat are you throwing yourself at me?" he chuckled delightedly when she turned a light shade of red.

"No, I-I just thought that, well," she stopped talking as her mouth was engulfed in a long and tender kiss.

"I'd love for us to start seeing each other, after all, you're not fourteen anymore." He leaned forward until his mouth was just inches from hers. Her face lit up in the biggest smile and she wound her arms around his neck, enjoying the freedom of being able to do that now she was old enough. He started to kiss her and she welcomed the kiss with all her heart. He pulled her in close as they let themselves be swallowed up by the intimacy of the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Dawn was breaking when he dropped her home and kissed her goodnight. He watched as she disappeared inside and sighed, starting the car back up. He knew Hannah would be up at this hour so he turned the car around and headed for the ranch.

"Morning Hannah," Guthrie called cheerfully as he came through the door.

"Goodness me look what the cat dragged in. Your up early?"

"Yeah, been up all night and the cat didn't drag me in I just brought her home."

"What happened to her date?"

"Long story. What's for breakfast?"

"The ususal bacon and eggs. Would you like some?"

"Love some. I'm starved." Guthrie helped himself to coffee and sat down to talk to Hannah while she got breakfast going.

"Adam's in the shower, he'll be down shortly. So, Cat came home with you and it's now five in the morning but the dance finished at midnight-"

"Yes Hannah she was with me. She was upset and I helped her out."

"I hope you didn't help her out of her clothes?"

"Of course not, what do you take me for? That's Brian and Evan's department besides, she's different. But I did kiss her if that's what you want to know." Guthrie's smile was as sunny as the day outside and Hannah could see the happiness radiating from within. It was good to see after the empty look he had carried for the past three years.

"Guthrie, what are you doing here at this hour?" Adam asked as he came downstairs. He gave Hannah a kiss good morning and helped himself to coffee.

"I'm on the way home from dropping a friend off."

"Must have been a good 'friend' to last all night?" Adam sat down as Hannah put platefuls of bacon and eggs infront of them.

"What went all night?" Brian asked appearing.

"Guthrie's date." Adam answered. Guthrie flushed and looked down at his coffee cup.

"It wasn't a date date, I was just helping a friend out."

"Must be a pretty special friend judging by that idiotic grin. Who is it?"

"Never mind."

"I think our little brother might have a girlfriend, what do you think Adam?"

"Could be-"

"Which one's got the girlfriend?" Daniel asked as he joined them. It was morning and it was going to be a long day so they were starting early.

"Guthrie here. He's on his way home from a date."

"It wasn't a date."

"It wasn't a date but you kept her out all night and you are grinning like a fool?."

"Half the night. She was waiting for me when I got home."

"Were her clothes on or off?" Brian quipped and the boys laughed. Guthrie got up and put his plate and cup in the sink.

"Thank's for breakfast Hannah it was nice. I'll see you later, I need some sleep." Guthrie walked out the back door as Ford came in.

"Morning Guthrie."

"Morning Ford."

"Morning everyone, what's he doing here so early?"

"He's on his way home from a date. How's Cleo today?"

"She's a little stressed. Ben played up something shocking last night." Cleo was pregnant with their third child.

"I'll go and see her after breakfast."

"I think she'd appreciate that."

"Good morning beautiful," Daniel gave me a kiss as I came downstairs carrying Lee. I was about twelve weeks pregnant with our third child. "Hello monster." He took Lee from me as I went to organize some breakfast for him. Lee rewarded his father with a smile.

"Now look at that smile, how can he be a monster?" Brian asked taking Lee from him.

"Ask my wife where he slept last night. I come home from a heavy night of playing music to find my wife in bed with another man."

"Did you sleep with Mummy and Daddy again?" Brian laughed.

"I slept in my bed." Lee answered. He was three.

"So how did the dance go last night?" Adam asked.

"Not bad. I didn't see Cat anywhere though."

"Morning everyone." Roy came walking through the door looking a little on the tired side.

"Hi Roy, did Cat enjoy the dance last night?" Hannah asked.

"I don't know, she's asleep. She only got home an hour ago."

"You don't sound too happy about it?" Hannah comented as she sat down with her breakfast.

"Well I'd like to know what she was doing between the hours of midnight and five am? Regan was up most of the night waiting for her to come home so she could hear how the dance went and she doesn't come in till five. I don't think much of this guy that asked her out, let me tell you."

"I didn't think she went to the dance." Daniel stated. "I was just saying that I didn't see her at all last night. I saw heaps of that guy that asked her to go with him though, Austin Samuels. He spent all night dancing with Shelly Wright."

"Are you sure about this?" Roy asked.

"Yeap, you get a good view from the stage."

"So where the hell was my daughter till five am and more to the point who was she with?" Roy was getting agitated.

"Guthrie!" Ford exclaimed.

"You could be right there Ford, Guthrie called in here a little while ago. Said he was on his way home from dropping a friend off after he helped her out. I'd say she was with him." Adam put two and two together.

"What would she be doing with him? He's six years older than her."

"I don't think it was anything like that Roy, but Guthrie is a trusted friend, maybe she did bail out of the dance and go round to his place?" Hannah tried to diffuse the situation a little. "Wouldn't you rather her with one of us than some stranger?" Roy nodded his agreeance looking worried.

"Well we won't really know until she wakes up so there's no point worrying about it." Adam commented.

"She was probably much better off with Guthrie than that Austin. He struck me as pretty shallow, asking Cat to the dance and then spending all night with another girl."

"Not to mention he didn't even had the decency to pick her up." Roy added.

"Morning everyone." Crane came sauntering in.

"Hi Crane, how's Molly?"

"She's good and said to tell you she's about an hour behind me."

"Oh good."

"How long before the minature tribe stirs?" Adam asked.

"About half an hour. Lee's already up as you can see." I answered. The minature tribe were our kids. Tia, the twins, Jazz, Madison and Lee. Anthony and Ben were also included but they lived in Ford and Cleo's place.

"Yeah and he's eaten all my breakfast again."

"Serves you right Brian, you know he eats anything he can get his hands on especially when he's sitting on someone's knee." Brian put him down on the floor and he ran around to me holding out his arms.

"You guys ready to go?" Adam got to his feet and grabbed his hat.

"Where are you going to be today? I'll bring your lunch out."

"Where working Daniel's side of the fence today getting some of those paddocks ready for Allison and her horses." I had finally had enough cash to start breeding horses and once the paddocks were fixed up I intended to head straight for the horse sales to buy. The Carson house was now vacant as Ted and his wife had moved about a year ago but it needed a lot of work so Daniel and I elected to stay on at the ranch for awhile longer while we fixed the place up.

The boys were heading out the door when there was a clattering sound down the stairs. Nine year old Tia ran into view scowling at Brian.

"Dad you forgot to wake me."

"Sorry honey, but I thought you could use the sleep." Brian put his hat on. "We're over at Daniel's if you want to join us after breakfast."

"Okay." She turned to the kitchen to get her breakfast. "I'll pick Ella and Rex up on the way."

Brian gave her a wave in acknowledgement. Tia and Ella had become the best of friends and went just about everywhere together. Rex too, and the three of them had become inseperable. They all had their own horses same as the twins and Jazz. Anthony, Madison and Lee were all slowly learning to ride.

Hardly two minutes later than Regan arrived with Ella and Rex.

"Morning Regan, I hear someone got home a little late last night?" I commented.

"Yes she did. Poor Roy was beside himself with worry."

"Funny he told us it was you who was up all night waiting for her to come home?" Hannah comented. Regan snorted.

"Not likely. I know what it's like to be seventeen and out at a dance with the guy of your dreams. You delay coming home for as long as possible if at all."

"Don't tell Roy that, and she wasn't at the dance." I said.

"She wasn't? Where was she? Who was she with?" Regan was starting to look worried.

"It's okay, Regan she was with Guthrie." Hannah reassured her.

"How do you know that?" I asked Hannah.

"Guthrie told me this morning when he called in for breakfast only I wasn't letting the boys know that."

"That sounds fair to me. I hope there's nothing serious going on between those two. Roy's going to have an absolute fit and get all protective of her like he did me."

"Well, for what it's worth I think you're a bit late on both accounts."

"Oh dear," Regan took a sip of coffee. "She's only seventeen and Guthrie's six years older than her. He's so much more experienced than her. She's not even out of school yet."

"I don't think it's the age factor that's the problem its more the level of maturity, besides Guthrie's pretty level headed, I don't think he'd do anything to her."

"Don't forget Regan, Cat's a lot older than what she looks too. She's had it pretty rough in life and has had to grow up pretty quickly."

"Yes I know."

"Hi everyone," Molly called out as she walked in the door.

"Morning Molly, help yourself to coffee."

"Thanks Hannah," Molly fixed herself a cup of coffee and joined us at the table. "What's everyone looking so serious about?"

"We think Cat was out with Guthrie last night." I explained.

"Not think, Al, he was." Hannah stated.

"Sorry, she was out with Guthrie but he didn't bring her home till five this morning."

"That's about the time Crane left to come here. What happened to the dance and her date?"

"We don't know, but my worry is more Roy than anything. He's not going to like it especially as how Guthrie is six years older than her." Regan looked glum.

"But Guthrie's a family friend, surely she just spent the night with him as a friend."

"That we don't really know either." I looked up as doors started banging and footsteps came down the stairs. Jazz and Bella were up.

"Hi Mum can we watch TV?" Bella asked.

"Yes, is Jake still asleep?"

"Yes, he is so lazy." Bella and Jazz ran into the lounge room and flicked on the TV. Lee ran after them only to be told to get lost and pushed out of the way. He instantly started to cry.

"What about Madison?" Hannah asked.

"She's still asleep too."

"Jazzmine if you push your brother one more time I'm going to put you in the corner."

"But mum, he's so annoying."

I sighed. "Come here little fella and sit on my knee." I rescued Lee from more pushing and shoving.

"What did you do Al, when he got too overprotective for you?"

I started laughing, "I ran away. Haven't you heard the story about how I came to be here?"

"Only that you came for a holiday and moved in."

"No there's more to it than that." I gave Regan a brief description on how I came to be at the ranch.

"Well that's different. Maybe Roy might relent a little when I tell him if Cat runs away she'll go straight to Guthrie."

"It can't hurt. Do you want me to have a word to him?"

"No, I want to get the story from Cat first."

"I hope Guthrie's got his boxing gloves on." Molly commented laughing. "Batten down the hatches we might have a war on our hands." We all nodded in agreeance.

"Oh Roy probably didn't tell you but we got a letter from the agency again last night and they want us to take two more kids. Simon and his sister Ashley. Simon's fifteen and Ashley's twelve."

"Where are they from?" Hannah asked.

"New York City, Hell's Kitchen and they are black too."

"Sounds more like trouble. Are you sure you want to take in two more? You've got such a neat little family now." Molly asked.

"Well, if we do this'll be the last two and of course we need to discuss it with the others first before we say yes or no. Naturally they come from a broken home."

"Doesn't everyone from that part of town?" I asked.

Just at that moment Madison and Jake came racing each other down the stairs. Madison was now four and Jake was seven.

"Right that's the tribe up, let's get them dressed, fed and go visit Cleo. She had a rough night apparently." Hannah advised.

"Oh the poor thing, I'll head on over there now and give her a hand." Molly got up.

"I'll come with you," Regan put her coffee cup in the sink. "What are you two doing today?" She asked Rex and Ella.

"We're going to help Dad with the paddocks at Uncle Daniel's." Tia answered.

"Okay, well if you want to join us later we'll be down by the creek swimming."

"Cool."

Molly and Regan left to go help Cleo while Hannah and I readied the tribe for a day of swimming.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Cat woke up around midday. The heat in her bedroom was stifling. She remembered last night or rather this morning and fell back on her pillows to day dream. It didn't last very long before the heat got to her and she had to get up. An hour later she was mounted on her horse, Skitzo, and headed for the creek. She kicked her horse into a canter and fairly flew across the paddocks towards us, loving the feel of the motion and the wind in her face.

"Morning everyone," she reined in and slid off her horse.

"Good afternoon, Cat." I smiled at her as she grinned self-consciously.

"Oh yeah, it is isn't it? I was awake before twelve though if that helps."

"No it doesn't." Hannah stated. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving."

"Funny, that's what Guthrie said at five this morning." Hannah winked at her. Cat ducked her head suddenly occupied with piling food onto her plate. She had turned a light shade of pink.

"Good morning Cat, did you have a good sleep?" Regan asked. She, Cleo, Molly and Molly's two children, Anthony and Ben, had walked down to the creek. Cleo was seven months pregnant with her third child.

"Yes thanks Mum."

"How was the dance last night?"

"Pretty horrible. My friends set me up and my so-called date stood me up. I didn't stay."

"If you didn't stay where did you go? You should of rung us to come and get you."

"Oh I wandered around a bit then headed over to Guthrie's. I was really upset and didn't want you and Dad to see me, especially Dad. He'd be so mad."

"I think he's going to be mad enough as it is, but we'll talk about that later. So what happened?" Cat gave us the story of the set up. "Oh honey, I'm so sorry." Regan hugged her.

"It's okay Mum, the rest of the night sort of made up for it." Cat smiled willing her Mum to understand just what was going on.

"You want to tell me about it?"

"Maybe later, right now that water looks irristable." Cat jumped up and ran for the water to cool off. She landed right in the middle of the kids and splashed them all.

Regan lay back on the blanket with a groan. "Roy's not going to like this."

"I don't think Roy's going to get a choice in the matter." Hannah stated.

"I agree." I agreed.

"Me too." Molly answered.

"What's going on?" Cleo asked.

"I'd say the littlest McFadden has just made a move on one Cat." Hannah comented.

"Finally, they've only been avoiding each other for the last three years." Cleo stated.

"You noticed too?" I asked.

"Who didn't?" Molly stated.

"Roy!" We all answered her.

"Well she is seventeen and she does have a right to date if she wants too. I know Guthrie started seeing Vicki when he was sixteen and most of her friends are now with steady guys. I think she's held off because she's known all along who she's wanted." Hannah threw in.

"I'm with Hannah, brother dears just going to have to realize she's growing up and if she wants to date then that's her choice."

"Yeah, that's all well and good but Roy's not going to like it." Regan sighed.

"Regan, Roy isn't going to have much choice in the matter. She's going to see him whether he likes it or not." Cleo stated.

"If only Guthrie was a younger or Cat a bit older then there probably wouldn't be a problem but I do know Roy is not comfortable with someone of Guthrie's age and experience dating Cat."

Guthrie woke up about eleven and his first thoughts were of Cat. How good it had felt to hold her in his arms. He had found lately that a lot of his thoughts were occupied by Cat. He got up and grabbed a shower debating what to do when the door opened and Evan walked in.

"Hey Evan, how was Vegas?"

"Pretty good. Lots of gambling, flashing lights and noise."

"See much of Lyndall?"

"Yeah I got to spend the nights with her. She was working in a lab two blocks away so I got to spend a bit of time with her. What's been happening here? How come your home and not at the ranch?"

"Not much has happened. I've been up all night so I was just catching up on some sleep."

"Good date was it?" Evan grinned and dumped his overnight bag in his room. "Any messages?"

"Nope and no it wasn't a date. I just helped a friend out."

"Who?"

"None of your business."

"You've got a girlfriend!" Evan leaned back against the kitchen bench with a smug look on his face.

"No I haven't. I'm heading out to the ranch now, are you coming or staying?" Guthrie picked up the keys.

"I'll go on one condition?"

"What's that?"

"I get to grill you about the new girlfriend."

"Fine, I think I've got a roll of gaffa tape in the car."

Evan laughed and followed Guthrie down to the car. They shared Evan's jeep. Lyndall was Evan's friend. They had gone out a couple of times and Evan really enjoyed her company. She was a forensic scientist and was forever getting called out or away somewhere so pursuing a romance wasn't really an option. None of the six people in the forensic team were married or in relationships at all, it was just too difficult with the crazy hours and the call outs at a drop of a hat. Many a time one of their dates had ground to a halt and Evan had to drive Lyndall to the airport to meet the private jet. She could be flown anywhere in the United States at a moments notice. She kept an overnight bag and her forensic kit permanently packed and with her at all times. Sometimes, like Vegas, Lyndall would arrange for Evan to join her wherever but that wasn't very often. Whenver Lyndall was in town they tried to get together. Both were still free to date others but Evan found he always compared them to Lyndall, so he just had fun instead.

Guthrie and Evan arrived at the ranch and saddled up their horses.

"Any ideas where they might be?" Evan asked.

"The creek, it sure is hot enough. I know Hannah and Allison will have the kids in the water to stop them whinging."

"Okay, creek it is." They turned the horses in the direction of the creek and raced each other there. They soon found us packing up the remains of lunch. Hannah had taken some food over to where the others were working. I looked up and shaded my eyes from the glare of the sun as I heard the horses hooves.

"Hi Evan when did you get back?"

"About half an hour ago."

"How's Lyndall and Vegas?"

"Not too bad. You girls certainly have a good spot in the shade."

"We know." Cleo laughed. "Oh I'll be glad when this belly is gone." She arranged herself awkwardly on some pillows and lay back.

Regan was watching Guthrie very carefully. Cat was stretched out in the sun drying off after her swim. She knew Guthrie was there, she could almost feel him, but she wasn't going to react until she knew where she stood with Regan and Roy. It was so hard though, just lying there pretending to be asleep.

"Where are the others working?" Guthrie asked. He turned his back to Cat so he could keep his mind focused.

"They're over at Daniel's getting the paddocks ready for my horses. Hannah's just taken lunch over to them."

"I might ride over and see if they need a hand." Guthrie mounted his horse and took off before anyone had time to blink.

"That's the fastest exit I've ever seen Guthrie do, I wonder what bit him?"

"Women," Molly smiled a knowing smile.

"You reckon he can't handle it?"

"Oh definitely." Evan took off his shirt and stretched out on the grass in the shade. Suddenly there was a squeal and Bella came running up the bank dripping wet to plonk herself down on his stomach dripping wet. "Hello Uncle Evan, are you going to play with us?"

"Hi Bella. Have you learnt how to sit yet?" He playfully pushed her over so she fell off. She giggled delightfully. Fifteen minutes later Evan joined the kids in the water. He knew he wasn't going to get any peace until he did.

"Oh bum," Caitlyn suddenly spoke.

"What's up?" I asked laughing at Evan with four little kids stuck on him. He drowned them all.

"Oh I forgot I've got an assignment due and I've only written half of it." She got to her feet and slipped on her shorts and singlet top. "Is dinner at home tonight or here mum?"

"It'll be at home tonight, your dad and I want to discuss something with you, Ella and Rex."

"Okay, well see you at home." She mounted her horse and headed off in a slow canter.

"Now what do you think Al? Is she really going home to finish an assignment or is she meeting Guthrie somewhere?" Regan asked me.

"What are you aksing me for? I didn't need to sneak around with Daniel."

"You know this whole thing might be getting out of proportion."

"How do you mean?" Molly asked.

"Well she spent some time with him last night at the dance because she was hurt by her friends, now that's only normal isn't it?"

"Yes it would be especially in one so young." Cleo commented. "I know Ford and I snuck around a bit because he didn't want his brothers finding out about us. Could be the same with Cat and Guthrie."

"Could be but we are all reacting like she's committing some sort of crime when really she's just a seventeen year old in love."

"I think we are all over-reacting because we know Roy is not going to be happy about the relationship. But for what it's worth she didn't bat an eyelid when he rode up just now." Molly said.

"That's because we couldn't see her behind the sunnies. Maybe I should head home and have a talk with her now before Roy gets to her."

"Might be a good idea. But wait till Hannah comes back, you don't want to walk in this heat." I suggested. Hannah was back ten minutes later and drove her home. Cat wasn't there neither was she in her room. Regan sighed and sat down to wait annoyed at the fact that Cat had lyed to her.

Cat rode out in the direction of her home until she was out of sight. She doubled back behind us so we wouldn't see her. She had no idea where Guthrie had gone or if he was even with the others but she had to find out. She had to see him one more time, then she'd go home and do the assignment.

She slowed her horse to a walk and picked her way carefully over some rocks in a dry creek bed. There was a sharp whistle in the background and she looked over to her left to see Guthrie waving his hat at her. She turned her horse and trotted up to him. She slid off her horse and staright into his arms.

"We are going to have to stop meeting like this," Guthrie whispered and kissed her. Cat melted in his arms. "Come on, I've got Pepper under that big shady tree over there." He held her hand and led Cat and the horse over to where Pepper was cropping grass. Cat turned her horse loose and sat down beside him on a log. Guthrie slung his arm around her and pulled her in for more kisses. Cat willingly complied.

"How did you know I'd be coming?" Cat asked.

"I didn't, I took a chance. How did you know where to find me?"

"I didn't. I was heading to Daniel's so I could see you one last time. I've got to get home and finish an assignment, its due tomorrow and I've only half written it."

"Don't let me hold you up, school is important too. Gees I sound like Adam."

"Yes you do," Cat kissed him affectionately. "Oh Guthrie what are we going to do?" Cat laid her head back against his shoulder.

"About us you mean?" She nodded her head and he bent down and kissed her again. "I don't know. Hannah knows about us but I don't think any of the others do."

"Dad's going to have a fit but mum knows. She's going to talk to me about it later. Maybe I can get her onside or something and I best get going. She's liable to come home early just to have that talk with me." Cat stood up and pulled Guthrie up with her.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Guthrie asked.

"I hope so." Cat smiled at him, his arms went round her and he started to kiss her once more. It was another half hour before they broke apart and mounted their horses. Guthrie headed back to the creek for a swim and Cat headed for home. She found Regan sitting at the kitchen table peeling beans.

"So how's the assignment going Cat? All finished?"

"No not yet."

"Well why don't you grab a seat and help me with these then you can go and finish your assignment. I also don't appreciate being lied too."

"I didn't lie mum, I do have an assignment to finish."

"You didn't go to see Guthrie?"

"Yes I did. I couldn't help it, I had to see him." Cat cried.

"So what did happen between you two?" Regan asked.

Cat sighed and told her the story.

"You know your father's not going to like this, don't you?"

Cat nodded. "Yeah Guthrie said the same thing. Did you know he gave me this?" She touched the pendant.

"I wondered who it was. I had hoped it was Hannah or Allison. Cat are you really serious about pursuing this relationship with Guthrie?"

"Yes, I've always liked him. After LA I was a bit wary of him but the more I hung out with him the more I liked him. We share the same sense of humour and when we are together its like, oh I don't know, the world disappears or something. It's just magic."

Regan nodded knowingly, she had felt exactly the same when she realized she was in love with Roy. "Well let's hope we can convince your father it's the right thing for you. Now go and finish that assignment or we'll have no bargaining power."

"Thanks mum, you're the best." Cat gave Regan a hug before skipping off to her room. She found it hard at first to concentrate but eventually she was able to force herself to focus on the assignment.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Rex, Ella and Roy came in just on sunset. All of them were filthy and Regan pushed them all into showers. By the time they were finished dinner was ready. That night dinner was a bit more subdued than usual as each one was wrapped up in there own thoughts.

Finally dinner was over but before any of the kids could disappear to all corners of the house Regan commanded their attention. She held the letter from the adoption agencyin her hand and read it out to them.

"What your Dad and I want to know is how you three would feel having two more children come and live with us?"

"You mean we get a choice?" Ella asked in amazement. She had never been consulted before on whether or not she wanted more brothers and sisters. In her experience people just went and did it.

"Yes you do. We've all been together now for the past eight or more years and well I feel it would be hard to bring someone else into the family. How do you feel Cat?"

"If they're black they are going to get picked on at school. This is a country town and we don't have any black people here."

"I want to know how you feel Cat, not what the potential problems are?"

"No I don't want them. I like us as we are."

"Me too," Rex found his voice.

"Me three." Ella stated.

"Well that's settled then. Our little family stays as it is. Now why don't you two go and watch some TV while your mum and I talk to Cat," Roy suggested and waited until the younger two had left. "Do you want to tell me what happened last night?"

Cat retold the story of the set up and being stood up.

"I see, and when you fled the dance did it occur to you to ring us? Anything could have happened to you."

"I wanted to be by myself for awhile and at first I didn't know what to do when I thought of Evan and Guthrie so I went there. It was close by and warm plus I had someone to talk too and I knew I'd be safe. I didn't think you'd mind?"

"Usually I wouldn't but I get the feeling something is going on between you and Guthrie?"

"We like each other dad, a lot. I-I really want to start seeing him." Cat gulped nervously.

"I don't know if I like this idea or not. Guthrie is six years older than you and a good deal more experienced. You've still got a year of school left and then college, I'd hate to see you throw it away on some boy."

"Dad I'm not going to marry him. I just like him, I have now for a long time. He's kind and gentle and we get along so well. When we're alone it feels like we're the only two people in the world and-"

"Ah," Roy held up his hand. "You don't have to sell me on Guthrie, but there is another side to him in that he is much more experienced in romance and women than you are. He hasn't exactly been sitting around on the sidelines waiting for you over the last few years. My concern here is he may expect a more from you than you are prepared to give and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"He had that chance last night and he didn't even try. I know he's dated lots of girls and I might not be what he wants but can't you at least let us give it a try? Gosh Dad, we've been avoiding each other for the last three years because of my age now I'm old enough to date you don't even want me seeing him! Well, I hate to break it to you but he works on the ranch across the road. I am over there all the time and whether you like it or not we are going to be seeing each other!"

"There is no need to shout at me. What about your school work? You've got another year to go and with your grades you've got a good chance of getting into some top colleges."

"What about my school work? It's there. I'm not going to drop out of school just because I'm seeing him or anyone else. What this was that that stupid football captain that set me up? He's a senior, would you be just as worried if it was him? Besides there's only six weeks of term left-"

"Alright you two that's enough." Regan decided to put a stop to things before they got right out of hand. "I have a suggestion to make." Roy and Cat looked at her. "What if Cat see's Guthrie but it's only to be here or across the road, that way they are reasonably supervised? No getting together on a school night except at dinner but you must be home by nine, also homework is to be completed before you go over there or he comes here."

"What if he wants to take me out? Like on a date or something."

"I think that would be okay, provided it's not during the week. Is this agreeable with you Roy?"

Roy nodded. "It's not that I don't want you not to see him, Cat its just you are so young and I don't want to see you get hurt. However, you are seventeen and old enough to make up your own mind."

"Thanks Dad, I promise to be careful. If I get hurt, I get hurt. Isn't that the chance we all take when we fall in love?" Regan smiled at the extent of maturity that showed in Cat's question. Roy looked taken aback.

"Well um, yes I guess it is," He answered.

"Good, that's all settled then. Now let's go watch TV." Regan put a stop to the conversation. They went and joined Rex and Ella in the lounge room. Cat headed for her room where she celebrated her small victory. She couldn't wait to see Guthrie tomorrow. She spotted his jumper hanging over the back of her chair and picked it up. His scent was all over it and it brought memories flooding back of last night.

She was up early the next morning and rode over to the ranch. Hannah, Adam, Brian and myself were up. Daniel was in the shower. We had just started our breakfast when Cat burst through the back door.

"Is Guthrie here yet?" She asked breathlessly.

"Well good morning Cat. No Guthrie's not here yet, it's a bit early for him." Adam looked at the clock on the wall. "Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for school?"

"Yeah in a minute. I really want to see Guthrie first."

"Why don't you wait outside they shouldn't be too far away?" Hannah suggested with a smile.

"Good idea, thanks Hannah." Cat went outside and sat on the steps of the ranch eagerly watching the road.

"Now what was that all about?" Adam asked.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough." Hannah smiled mysteriously.

"Find out what soon enough?" Daniel asked as he joined us at the table.

"Why Cat burst through the back door like a hurricane looking for Guthrie," Brian stated. Unlike Adam he had a sneaking suspicion of what was going on, after all, girls don't get that excited over nothing.

"You turning into a hurricane Hannah?" I sat back down at the table.

"No Cat was. She burst through the back door like her hair was on fire looking for Guthrie."

"Oooooh now that sounds promising, do you think she's succeeded?"

"Most definitely."

"What on earth are you two girls talking about?" Adam asked.

"You'll see," we both said at the same time.

"Give it up Adam, they aren't going to tell you anything. I can tell by the look on my wife's face." Daniel leaned over and kissed me affectionately.

"So Al, did you sleep with two men last night or just one?" Brian leaned back with a smug smile on his face.

"Alright Brian McFadden if you think you can pick on me because Evan's not here you are sadly mistaken. I slept with the number in your imagination." I took a sip of my coffee and smiled sincerely. The others laughed while Brian sized me up.

Evan came speeding up the road sending dirt and gravel flying everywhere. Guthrie hung on laughing as they flew round corners. They were having fun practicing their rally driving or so they called it. They were covered in dust when Evan bounced his jeep through a huge mud puddle. Mud sprayed up in all directions catching them in the process. Evan pulled over to wipe the dirty water out of his eyes. Guthrie wiped the mud and water off his face.

"Man you are dangerous." Guthrie laughed.

"Nah that was harmless." Evan grinned, revved the engine and sent the jeep fish tailing down the road. They flew round the last corner a bit too fast and Evan struggled to control the jeep before skidding to a halt outside the ranch.

"What's Cat doing here at this hour of the morning?" Evan asked but Guthrie was already out the jeep and hurrying over to her. Evan leant against the jeep and watched as she stopped in front of his little brother. She said something to him and then nodded her head affirmatively. Guthrie let out a yell, picked her up and swung her round in circles. Two minutes later he lowered her to the ground and kissed her. 'Uh huh, that's the girlfriend,' Evan remarked to himself. Evan pushed himself off and started walking towards them.

"I'll see you tonight?" Guthrie asked.

"Yeap and I'd better go, if I'm late there won't be any tonight." She waved to him and started towards her horse passing Evan on the way. "Hi Evan."

"Morning Cat your out early."

"Yeah, people to see and things to do." She turned Skitzo, mounted and rode for home.

"Well, well, well, you and the kid. Who'd think it?" Evan commented to Guthrie.

"She isn't a kid Evan, I can tell you that now." Guthrie watched Cat disappear in the distance.

"Come on Mr Lovestruck, let's go and get some breakfast." Evan headed inside with Guthrie following.

So Cat and Guthrie became a regular feature at the dinner table. Brian teased Guthrie about moving back in but Guthrie was happy with his flat. Evan didn't mind as he had the place to himself Friday and Saturday nights. Cleo and Ford's old room downstairs had been turned into a guest bedroom and often Guthrie and Cat would stretch out on the bed in there and share a few quiet moments together. Guthrie never pressured Cat to sleep with him and they took things between themselves slowly. They just enjoyed being together more than anything. On weekends they were together pretty much all day, working side by side or playing around in the creek with the kids. Guthrie took her out to dinner on their first date which was a lot more exciting than her first dance.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Towards the end of the school term, Regan received a letter from her sister in Hawaii. Her eldest daughter, Matika, had fallen in with a bad crowd and her mother was at a loss as to how to get her away from their influence. She asked Regan if she could take her for the summer break, hoping that there was a lot less trouble for her to get into in Carbon County. Roy was okay about it but there was no room in the little house for her so it was decided that Cat would stay in the guest bedroom at the ranch and Matika would take her bed. Cat was thrilled as she'd have more of a chance to be with Guthrie. Matika was sixteen and used to getting her own way and what she wanted. Regan was actually a little bit concerned about having her as she wasn't always the nicest person to know. Two days later Matika arrived and the fun began.

She flew to San Francisco from Hawaii and caught the train out to Stocklands where Roy and Regan picked her up. She wore tight black jeans and black singlet top. Her long black hair had been cut off and her face was heavily painted in makeup.

"Is she sixteen or twenty one?" Roy whispered in Regan's ear as they went to meet her.

"Hi Aunty Regan, I got here."

"That you did, how are you Matika, did you have a good trip?"

"It was alright. Does everyone around here wear those dorky hats?" Matika indicated Roy's cowboy hat.

"Yes they do, it's a necessary part of life out here. This here is Roy, by the way."

"Oh hello, I know all about you. Aunty Regan talked about you the whole time she stayed with us."

"Did she?" Roy looked at Regan like he was impressed and Regan flushed a little.

"Shall we go and collect your bags?"

"Sure, how's little Rexie?"

"Not so little now but he's good and looking forward to seeing you."

"Well I can't wait to see him either. There they are, there's four."

"How long did you say she was staying?" Roy asked.

Regan laughed, "quite awhile obviously."

"Oh I couldn't leave anything behind, that pipsqueak of a brother of mine would trash it all."

All the way back to the house Matika prattled on about home, not once though did she mention her mum or her family it was all about her new friends. They pulled into the yard and Roy carried the bags into the room she would be sharing with Ella. Matika didn't say anything but her lip curled a little in dislike at the idea of sharing a room.

"Sorry Matika, but this is only a little house so we've got you in with Ella. My other daughter Cat's staying at the ranch across the road so you can have her bed."

"Hmmm it'll do I guess."

Regan noted the face of dislike.

"Honey I've got to get back and help Daniel. Allison's horses should have arrived by now."

"Okay, I'll see you over there." Roy dropped a kiss on her forehead. "Good luck," he mouthed to her as he went out the door.

Matika joined us for dinner that night and seemed pleasant enough. She loved the kids and the guys. She flirted and batted her eyelashes at any one of them who spoke to her. When she found out Brian, Evan and Guthrie weren't married she turned on the charm. Daniel rolled his eyes. He knew the type, they got them all the time hanging around the band. After dinner she joined Cat and Guthrie in the living room. She seemed to get on well with Cat.

"So what's there to do for fun around here?" Matika asked making herself comfortable on the other side of Guthrie.

"Depends what you like to do?" Cat gave her a puzzled stare.

"Dance, get something to eat, catch a movie maybe. I don't know, at home most of the time we just hang out and talk somewhere."

"Well there's Mack's across the county line but you have to be eighteen to get in there. We've got the movies and there's a little café next door that stays open till midnight. Most of us grab ice cream there after the late movie. After that there's nothing."

"And what time's the late movie? Seven pm?"

Cat missed the sarcasm but Guthrie didn't, although he didn't say anything. He didn't like the girl and the fact that she was sitting right next to him and so close was unnerving. Every now and again she'd brush her hand against his inner thigh.

"No the late movie is at nine," Cat answered her.

"Come on Cat, I think you and I are on washing up duty." Guthrie stood up pulling Cat up with him.

"No we're-" His look silenced her.

'What was going on?' She wondered following quietly.

He led her into the kitchen where Daniel and I had started the washing up. Brian and Evan had gone out on dates. Ford and Cleo had taken their lot home, Cleo was due to have the baby any day now.

Everyone else sat round the table talking except the kids who were playing chasings.

"Hey Al, Daniel, take a break, Cat and I'll do the washing up for you."

"Are you sure?" I asked, while Daniel looked relieved and practically ran out of the kitchen.

"Yeap, go sit down and have fun."

"Okay. It's all yours." I handed Cat the tea towel and left them to it.

"What's going on? We did the washing up last night and why did you glare at me?"

Guthrie turned around and leant back against the sink. He took the tea towel out of her hands and pulled Cat into his arms.

"That girl out there is trouble with a capital T and I want you to be very careful of her."

"Guthrie, we've only just met her. She seems really nice."

"I know and that's exactly what she wants you too think but you are just going to have to trust me on this one, okay?" He kissed her gently.

"Okay," she nodded puzzled.

"It'll be okay Cat, but in the meantime just be a bit wary of her."

Cat nodded and Guthrie let her go. They started the washing up.

When they had finished everyone was in the living room. Matika was playing checkers with Tia. Guthrie indicated Cat's room with his head and they quietly disappeared.

I hated Matika on first sight. In my opinion she tried too hard and the makeup she wore was horrible. As soon as Lee started to tire I headed upstairs to put him to bed. Daniel found me fifteen minutes later in our room rocking away enjoying the quiet.

"You gone back to hiding on me again?" He smiled. He pulled me up out of the rocker and sat down pulling me down on his knee.

"No just enjoying the peace. There's a lot of people in this house tonight."

"That there is. What do you think of our latest visitor?"

"She's horrible. I don't like her Daniel and that makeup she wears is atrocious."

"We get her type hanging around the band all the time. They are the worse because they won't take no for an answer."

"Mmm I know. I've seen you play remember?"

"Ha ha but yes that's the type. Are you happy with your horses?"

"Very, they've got some good blood lines for breeding. Hey are you still going to be doing this when we are seventy?"

"What? Sitting here rocking with you on my knee?"

"Yes."

"Yes, if I still can. Why?"

"No reason, just thought I'd ask. What's left to do on our house?"

"Well the boys and I are taking the carpet out in the front room and fixing the door. We've got to put in a new window, architraves and give it a coat of paint and the place will be done."

"Which means we can move in?"

"Yeap, probably in about a month I'd say. Hey, your starting to show." Daniel's hand moved gently across my stomach lifting my shirt.

"Well I am sixteen weeks I've got to start showing sometime."

Daniel leant over and kissed my pregnant belly, almost tipping us out of the rocker. He then started working the buttons undone on my shirt. His intentions were very clear and I found myself looking forward to it. "Question?" He spoke quietly as he pushed my shirt aside and down my shoulders.

"What's that?"

"You want to do this here or on the bed?"

"Here." I captured his face between my hands and kissed him deeply.

"Allison you are one wicked woman."

"You taught me well."

Daniel laughed, "That I did. Now, are we still going to be doing this when we are seventy?"

"I hope so."

During the following month Matika went after Brian which was hilarious. Brian just brushed her off like a pesky mosquito. Tia had great delight in teasing him about it. Matika wasn't too worried, he had been good practice.

The one she wanted was Guthrie but she'd be happy with Evan too.

She tolerated Cat or rather 'Miss-Goody-Two-Shoes' as Matika was starting to call her. The girl badly needed educating and she appointed herself as the one to do it but firstly she would have to keep pretending to be her best friend.

Cat had taken Matika around the property and showed her different things. She took her swimming in the creek and over to show her my horses.

They spent a day in the high country with Guthrie, Brian and Tia. Every time Brian was alone, Matika would make a beeline for him. This caused Tia to remark, "Ot oh here she comes again," and Brian would instantly disappear. Guthrie had a great time laughing at his brother.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

It was just on sunset when Tia and Matika rode into the yard of Daniel's and my place, the old Carson house. I had asked Cat to check on the feed store while she was out.

They dismounted and Cat unlatched the door to the feed shed while Matika looked around.

"Who lives here Cat?"

"No one at the moment. The family moved out and the place belongs to my Aunt Allison and Uncle Daniel. They are renovating it at the moment."

"Cool place to have a party, no one around for miles."

"I don't think my Aunt and Uncle would like that too much."

"Is she really your Aunt?"

"Well sort of. She's Dad's sister but Dad's not my real Dad either. I was adopted when I was twelve."

"So why do you call them Mum and Dad?"

"Because in a way they are and I wanted someone to call Mum and Dad. Hey what are you doing?"

"Having a cigarette, you want one?" Matika offered her the packet.

"No thanks I don't like them much," Cat answered feeling strangely out of her depth. Some of her friends smoked and even though she had never actually tried one she was curious as to what it was like.

"Oh you are a baby aren't you?" Matika lit her's.

"No, no I'm not I just haven't tried them before."

"Well have one now. They won't hurt you and its kind of cool. All the girls back home smoke and the guys just love it. Reckon it's real sexy and a turn on. Sure you don't want one?" She offered the packet again.

Cat was caught. She didn't want to come across as uncool to this girl. She was also a bit envious of Matika in that she was so much more sophisticated and exciting than her. Cat felt like a bit of rubbish next to her. Ignoring the little voice inside she reached out and took one from the offered packet. Matika smiled as she lit it for her. Cat inhalfed and coughed violently.

"That's horrible," she coughed.

"It is at first but you get used to it and it gets easier. So tell me about Guthrie? Is he the one who gave you that?" She pointed at Cat's pendant.

"Uh-huh. It was Christmas three years ago. We had each drawn a name out of a hat and whoever we got we had to buy a present for. He got my name and bought me the pendant. He says the Cat's eyes are real diamonds."

"It's very pretty. How long have you two been together?"

"Six weeks now but we've liked each other for ages. I wasn't allowed to go out with him at first."

"Why on earth not?"

"I was only fourteen and he didn't want to get involved with someone so young."

"Gosh if I had a good looking hunk like that making goo-goo eyes at me I'd be after him before someone else snapped him up."

"Yeah," Cat looked down a bit self-conscious. "He has dated lots of women."

"So he's experienced then? Is he any good?"

"How do you mean?"

"In bed. Does he get you all excited? Touch you in the right places, you know."

Cat's face flamed red and she had to turn away.

"You haven't done it yet have you?" Matika squealed in delight. Cat didn't say anything. "Oh honey, you're going to loose him if you don't hurry up. No guy likes to hang around with prude's."

"With what?" Cat coughed again and pulled a face but she hung in there and finished the cigarette off.

"Prude's. Same as a virgin but worse because they don't let their boyfriends go any further than kissing. Has he felt you up yet?"

"Um sort of." She didn't really understand exactly what it was Matika was asking.

"It's exciting isn't it?" Cat nodded not knowing what else to say but not wanting to come across looking stupid. "Well let me tell you when your blood's on fire from all that touching so's his, and while it might be alright for you to call stop, it's pretty unfair to them. You get what I mean?" She looked at Cat slyly before turning quickly away and smirking.

"I guess so. Guthrie never says anything."

"Of course not, he wouldn't want to hurt your feelings but he's going to grow pretty tired of it soon enough and that's when he'll move onto something with a bit more action-"

"But Guthrie's already done that."

"Yeah and he'll be wanting to go back for more when he realizes you aren't willing to come to the party."

"You think so?" Cat stammered suddenly feeling nervous and insecure. Is that what Guthrie wanted? Is that what he was expecting? They had never spoken about sex and he had always been careful not too make her feel pressured.

Matika laughed, "You really are too much you know that? You are just so good." Matika stood up and ground out the cigarette under her shoe.

"What do you mean by that?" Cat asked defensively.

"Oh hey I didn't mean to make you mad. What I meant was, next to me you are so good. Still being a virgin and all. Honey, if I had a 23 year old guy whose experience is top of the line, no doubt, I'd be giving him everything he wanted. I bet he knows all the right buttons to push on a girl too." Matika gathered up the horses reins and mounted up.

Cat sighed, "Matika! You can't say things like that." Cat wasn't sure what to do with the cigarette butt so she tossed it into the bushes. She had managed not to cough after the first couple of minutes and she had to admit it did make her feel more grown up.

She mounted her own horse and they rode for home.

"Why not? It's the truth isn't it?"

"I guess so. Let's get home before they start looking for us." Cat changed the subject. She didn't like the pictures Matika's words had painted.

"Hey Cat, how about we meet here later tonight?"

"What for?"

"Hang out, talk, whatever."

"I'm with Guthrie tonight."

"So ditch him for once. He won't mind will he?"

"I guess not, besides I could always spend time with him before we go."

"Cool, race you home." Matika kicked her horse to go faster and they raced for home.

Guthrie had just finished feeding the horses and bedding them down for the night when the girls came clattering in. They led their horses into the barn carrying saddles and bridles.

"Hi Guthrie," Matika flashed him a winning smile.

He half acknowledged her and walked over to Cat. He leant down to give her a kiss only to stop at the smell of smoke on her breath.

"What's wrong?" Cat asked puzzled.

"You've been smoking."

"Yeah, it's okay though, it was only one."

Guthrie shot a filthy look in Matika's direction but she had her back to them giving the horse a quick rub down in his stall.

"It's not okay, Cat. Roy's going to be furious."

"Dad doesn't have to know does he?" Cat was confused. "What's the matter don't you like me smoking? Matika reckons all the guys back home love it when a girl smokes, it makes them look so cool and sexy."

"Come with me." Guthrie took the saddle and bridle off her and threw them over a stall rail. He took her elbow in a vice like grip and dragged her outside. "First of all in answer to your question, no I don't like it. Secondly, you are sexy enough for me and third we don't live over there we live here. Those people in Hawaii probably think differently to us but I know for a fact that the guys around here don't like it. I'm not going to say a word to Roy but I strongly suggest you don't breathe on anybody tonight."

"Some of my friends smoke, what's wrong with it?"

Guthrie sighed, "It wasn't that long ago you were in my arms crying because your so-called friends had really hurt you. Cat, I don't like it and I know for a fact no-one around here does either."

"Oh come on Guthrie, it isn't that bad. It was only one."

"Yeah and one turns into two which turns into three and before you know it you're hooked. I thought you had more sense than this?"

"I do!"

"Then prove it."

"What?"

"Prove it. Show me you are mature enough to stop this stupidity and act your age." He turned and walked away heading towards the house his words biting deep with Cat.

"Guthrie!" Cat called after him but he ignored her. She looked at Matika who was leaning on the doorway of the barn watching.

"Are you okay Cat? I heard the argument." Matika walked over to her.

"No I'm not. I don't understand I thought he'd like it." She started to cry and Matika put a comforting arm around her.

"I'm sorry its just he really upset me," She hiccupped.

"It happens. Here, chew one of these it'll take the smell of the smoke away." Matika gave her a peppermint.

"Thanks." Cat took it gratefully. She didn't want to say anything but she was worried about Roy and Regan smelling the smoke on her. Cat smiled waterly. "Lets go have dinner."

"That's better and later tonight when we meet up I'll give you something that'll make you feel a whole lot better and it doesn't smell either."

That night over dinner Cat was very quiet. Guthrie kept looking at her to check she was okay but she ignored him.

After dinner she headed for the quiet and safety of her room. Guthrie knocked on the door a couple of times but she yelled at him to go away. At eight thirty there was a tapping sound on her window and Cat looked over to see Matika motioning for her to open up. She lifted the window.

"You coming?" Matika asked.

Cat climbed out. She felt bad but it wasn't like they were going far away or anything. She and Matika made their way across the property on foot and over to the Carson place. The electricity was on and they lit the fire. The lights couldn't be seen from the ranch house so no one knew where they were.

At ten Guthrie knocked on Cat's door again.

"Cat!" He called. No answer. He tried again. "Come on Cat, we need to talk." He sighed and opened the door a little way and poked his head in. Her room was empty but the window was open. He knew instantly what had happened but where had she gone? He closed the door and headed upstairs to Adam's room.

"Hey Hannah?" Guthrie poked his head in after hearing her called come in.

Hannah looked up from the clothes she was folding up to be put away. "What's up Guthrie?"

Guthrie came in and closed the door. Adam was downstairs with the others. Guthrie sighed. "It's Cat and that dammed Matika."

"You don't like her either?"

"No, she's trouble with a capital T. Don't get me wrong though I'm pleased Cat's made friends with her trouble is I think she might be leading Cat astray."

"Astray how?"

"Well when the girls came in this afternoon I could smell smoke on her."

"Had she been smoking?"

"Yes, I told her she was being childish but she wouldn't listen to me or she didn't understand, either one. After dinner she went straight to her room and I knocked a couple of times but she kept telling me to go away. When I knocked a couple of minutes ago there was no answer so I poked my head in and the room was empty. She's gone out the window. The thing is I don't know what to do."

"What do you want to do?"

"Grab her and shake the stuffing out of her."

"Hmmm nice thought but it'll just upset her more." Hannah sighed. "I think this is what Roy and Regan were afraid of. She's still only seventeen and has a lot to learn."

"I know that but I thought she knew better."

"Maybe she's trying to impress you?"

"But she doesn't have too. That's the thing, she's terrific the way she is."

"Have you told her that?"

"No, I haven't really needed to till now. I reckon that Matika is filling her head with nonsense."

"Then its up to you to drive the nonsense out of her but let me put things to you this way. Cat's happy and knows no other life except what she has here. Along comes this stranger from another place or another planet almost. She dresses differently, acts differently, talks differently and suddenly Cat realizes there maybe another side to life and it appears more exciting than what she's got. Of course she's going to want to try it. You just have to try and be a bit patient with her"

At that moment the phone rang. Hannah picked it up.

"Hello? Hi Ford, what is it? That's terrific. I'll let the others know." Hannah hung up. "Cleo had another boy."

"Wow that one took it's time. She was overdue wasn't she?"

"No they actually miscalculated the date. Come on let's go tell the others. As for Cat, be patient with her she's only young. You might want to also check with Roy and Regan, but I'd think about seeing her at your place, away from Matika's influence."

"Now that's an idea." Guthrie followed Hannah downstairs. "Hey Hannah?"

Hannah stopped on the stairs and turned around to look at the young man. She smiled to herself as she remembered the twelve year old little boy asking a question in the same tone of voice.

"Is this love stuff always this hard?"

Hannah laughed lightly, "Nope, it's worse."

Guthrie groaned and gave her a gentle shove down the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

I was upstairs also folding clothes and putting them away. As I closed a dresser draw I caught sight of an orange glow on the horizon. I walked over to the open window curious as to what it might be. It was coming from the direction of our place when I caught a faint whiff of smoke on the breeze.

"Oh god no." I ran out the bedroom and downstairs. "Daniel!" I screamed. "Daniel! I think our place is on fire."

"WHAT?!"

"There is something on fire at our place. I saw the glow on the horizon through the window and got a whiff of smoke."

Adam and Brian instantly on their feet grabbing for jackets. Adam tossed Daniel his.

"Honey give Roy a call and get him to meet us there. If it's near the horses we're going to need help to get them out. Also call the fire brigade. Let's go." Adam instructed and the boys ran out leaving Hannah to frantically dial numbers.

"Hannah can you keep an ear out for the kids? I've got to go with them," I asked shrugging into my own jacket.

"Of course go." She tossed me the keys to her car.

"I'll drive you Al."

"Thanks Guthrie."

When we got there the house was well alight. The fire brigade arrived at the same time. Daniel saw us arrive and met me as I got out of the car.

"It's pretty much gone, there isn't a lot we can do, the horses are okay. The fire guys are going to dampen things down to stop it spreading but that's all we can do. It's been burning for quite awhile now."

"Oh all our hard work," My voice choked and he pulled me into his arms.

"I know."

"What are we going to do?" I sagged against him.

"I don't know yet. We'll have to wait and see in the morning."

He led me over to where Adam, Brian and Guthrie all stood watching. I cried, I couldn't help it. Roy drove up a short time later.

"Oh Sis, I'm sorry." Roy gave me a hug. "I'd love to know how it started."

"Wouldn't we all." Adam stated.

"We won't know until the fire investigation guys go through it but I'd say it was a fault in the wiring, it's a pretty old house." Daniel stated.

An hour later we arrived back at the ranch. Guthrie headed home and Hannah made us coffee.

"The house is gone," Adam spoke before she could ask.

"Oh no. Oh Allison, Daniel, I'm sorry." She gave us a hug. "Any idea how it started?"

Daniel shook his head. At that moment we were distracted by stumbling up the front steps and some giggling. Cat came weaving through the back door.

"Are you drunk?" Roy asked.

"No, just tired," Cat answered smiling and hiccupping.

"Where have you been?"

"We went for a walk."

"You and who else?"

"Me and Matika. Aren't we allowed to go for a walk?" Cat asked defensively.

"Do you know about Daniel and Allison's place burning down?"

"Nope. We weren't even there, we were down the creek," Cat lied easily. Everything was easy when you felt this good.

She started to giggle again but Roy silenced her with a look.

"Go to bed Cat, we'll talk about this in the morning."

"Okay, Dad, whatever you say Dad." She gave him a mock salute and walked into her room giggling.

"I don't know what's come over that girl," Roy sighed.

"She's just trying out her wings, Roy. It happens. Why don't you go home and get some sleep, its way past midnight. Tell Regan, Cleo had another boy, Caleb," Hannah diffused the situation.

"You're right, I'll see you all in the morning." Roy left.

"Come on sweetheart, we are going to need our sleep for tomorrow." Daniel lifted me out of my chair and we supported each other upstairs.

"Yeah I'll see you guys in the morning." Brian followed us upstairs.

Adam turned the lights out and followed as well.

All of us were too emotionally worn out to deal with the problem of Cat and her strange behaviour.

The next morning Guthrie and Evan arrived with Crane. They had rung him first thing that morning and told him what happened. Ford came in totally unaware of the previous nights happenings. He brought Anthony and Ben with him for breakfast.

"Morning everyone."

"Morning Dad," Evan answered with half a smile.

"What's happened?" Ford asked knowing instantly something was wrong.

"Daniel and Allison's place burnt down last night."

"Any idea how?"

"Nope."

At that moment the phone rang. It was the sheriff letting Daniel know the fire investigation people would be there at three that afternoon. He was not to touch anything until after they'd been through.

"How did Allison sleep?" Hannah asked.

"Not real good. Both of us were awake for ages. I'll deal with the kids when they wake up and let her sleep."

Hannah nodded.

Slowly the house started to wake up and pretty soon it was full of noise, yells and arguments as the kids battled each other. Roy walked in with Rex and Ella.

"Morning Roy, is Regan up?"

"Yeah she's just putting some washing on. That creature living with us is still asleep."

"The black one from weirdo land?" Guthrie asked.

"That's the one." Roy sat down and helped himself to coffee. Ben came along and crawled up onto his knee. "Well good morning, I suppose you want breakfast too?"

Ben nodded with big brown eyes and three fingers stuck in his mouth.

At that moment Cat emerged.

"Hi everyone."

"Morning Cat," they all chorused and mumbled. She took her seat next to Guthrie who gave her a small smile.

"Can we talk later?" Cat whispered to Guthrie.

Guthrie nodded, "I'd like that."

Cat smiled with relief. They ate their breakfast and headed outside to talk.

"I'm sorry Guthrie." Cat looked at him earnestly.

Guthrie nodded, "Where did you go last night?"

"Matika and I went for a walk. I needed someone to talk too."

"You could have talked to me?"

"No I wanted someone to talk too about you."

"Cat I'd really like for us to be honest with each other so I'm going to start okay?" Cat nodded. "Good. I don't like you smoking and I don't want you smoking either. You don't need to impress me, you impressed me a long time ago. I like you for you and for the way you are. If you think smoking is cool and makes you look better to others then there is no future for us. You're a beautiful girl, Cat and I love you for the way you are."

"You mean it?"

"Yes I do."

"Have you ever smoked?"

"Yes I have. I thought it made me tough. Made me sick more than anything and left an awful taste in my mouth. I was lucky, Hannah and Daniel found out before Adam did but there was hell to pay when Adam did find out."

"I promise I won't do it again." The fear of loosing him was more than she could bare. Cat stood on tiptoe and kissed him. His arms came round her as the kiss deepened.

"Now I have something to ask you?"

"What's that?"

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight if Roy agrees?"

"At your place?"

"Yes at my place."

"I'd really like that."

"Okay we'll make it six, and if Roy says no I'll let you know."

"Okay you've got a date."

They smiled at each other and Guthrie drew her back into his arms for more kissing.

Everyone was at our place that morning to see the full extent of the damage. The house was completely gone except for the fireplace and one wall.

The fire investigation team arrived and spent the rest of the afternoon going through the rubble. They told us it would be a couple of days before they could give us an idea as to how the fire started.

Evan was wishing Lyndall wasn't in Atlanta, on a case, as she too could have given us an idea as to what started it.

Roy gave Guthrie the all clear to have Cat over for dinner. He was actually glad that she was spending a night away from Matika's influence.

Cat was thrilled to be allowed to go to dinner at Guthrie's and immediately consulted Matika on what she should wear.

They spent the day holed up in Cat's room trying things on.

Both Roy and Regan had noticed Cat's attempt at rebellion and were becoming quite concerned as to the amount of influence Matika was having on her. They were watching her carefully, although as we were about to find out not close enough.

Matika's words about sleeping with Guthrie still sat at the back of her mind and she decided tonight would be the night. She was so scared of loosing him that she didn't feel like she had a choice.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Cat heaved a sigh of relief as she reached the top of the stairs. She was so glad she hadn't tripped, stumbled or fallen or even worse broken an ankle. She took a deep shaky breath and smoothed her hands down the front of the black mini-skirt she wore. She wished she had more clothing on, perhaps then she wouldn't be so nervous. The four inch high heels didn't help either, she wasn't used to those.

Suddenly the door opened giving her a fright. It was Evan on his way to pick up a date.

"Oh Cat its you, I didn't recognize you. He's in the kitchen. Seeya." Evan moved past her and ran down the stairs. Cat let herself in and shut the door.

"Guthrie?" Cat called. He had his back to her getting plates out.

"Hi Cat," he put the plates down and turned around to greet her. What he saw pulled him up quick smart and for a second or two he was struck dumb. She looked hideous.

Cat looked like a clown in his eyes. She had on incredibly high heels, black stockings, short black mini skirt that was more a strip of material, a low cut black singlet top with a short jacket over the top. The clothes clearly weren't her's. To top it all off her face was covered in at least an inch thick layer of make up, her eyes ringed heavily in black making her look like an owl. Her hair had been pulled back into a braid that showed off her long and slender neck, which was about the only nice thing about her.

To Guthrie she looked cheap, very, very cheap.

"Well do you like?" Cat turned around shakily.

"It's different," he muttered turning his back for a minute so he could gather his thoughts.

"Don't you think it makes me look older and more sophisticated?"

"Older, yes, sophisticated, no."

"Oh you don't like it?" Her face fell and Guthrie was torn. He didn't want to hurt her feelings by saying it looked awful but he didn't want to lie to her either.

Guthrie at her before he spoke. "It's okay if you like that sort of thing. Come on dinner's ready." He carried the plates out of the kitchen and set them on the table.

Guthrie had planned to sit opposite her so he could look into her beautiful eyes but now he moved to sit beside her so he wouldn't have to see the hideous make up. He sighed, it was going to be a long night.

"This is nice," Cat commented after a couple of mouthfuls.

"Yeah, it's one of Hannah's recipes."

"Guthrie?"

"Yes Cat?"

"I-I don't want you to think of me as a seventeen year old girl tonight, okay?"

"Why not?"

"No, tonight I want you to think of me as another one of your dates."

"Cat you don't know what your asking." Guthrie put his fork down and sat back in his chair.

"Yes I do. I want to be treated like just another one of your girls not that silly kid who ran away from the dance and came here."

"But I like that silly kid who ran away from the dance and came here. I happen to think she is a beautiful person."

"Well I don't, now please will you treat me like just another one of your dates? Please?"

"Cat this isn't a good idea. You really don't know what you are getting yourself into."

"I'm willing to take my chances and I won't take no for an answer either," she batted her eyelashes at him just as Matika taught her.

Guthrie could have cried, his beautiful Cat had turned into a monster.

He was thoughtful for a couple of minutes and then decided to do what Cat wanted. Maybe it would frighten her back into her senses.

"Alright if that's what you want?"

"It is, thank you." She leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek. Guthrie got up.

"Where are you going?"

"To get the wine."

"But I'm under age."

"You want to be treated like one of my dates then this is what we do. Mind you I'll only give you half a glass since you aren't twenty one as yet." He got a bottle of red and two wine glasses.

She watched nervously as he poured the drinks. He raised his glass in a toast and she followed his example.

"To us," he said and the glasses clinked. Cat very carefully took a small tentative sip of the wine.

Guthrie watched her out of the corner of his eye and was partly relieved to see her uncomfortable.

After dinner, he drew her into the loungeroom and down onto the lounge. He got rid of the ridiculous shoes before they stabbed him in vital parts. He started to kiss her and nibble on her neck, his hand running over her body.

She trembled but hung in there, responding to him. He hated himself for what he was doing to her.

After awhile he pulled her up off the lounge and led her down the hall.

"Where are we going?"

"Bedroom." He opened the door to his room and pulled her in.

Before she could say anything he had her in his arms and was kissing her once again, slowly backing her across the room and she fell backwards onto his bed.

He pulled his shirt off before carefully kneeling over her. Her trembling increased and she really started to shake. Guthrie slowly pushed her singlet top up to expose her stomach and trailed little kisses across the smooth flat expanse, his fingers pushing the top higher out of the way.

Her fists clenched the covers and she squeezed her eyes shut when he pushed the top up around her neck. He trailed more kisses across the creamy white skin that had just been bared. Guthrie felt sick to his stomach when he saw how white her knuckles were.

Then, he noticed the black lace and he stopped shaking his head in disappointment. This was wrong and he knew it. He cared way too much for her as a person.

Guthrie pulled her top back down and went to kiss her when he saw the tears trickling down her cheeks. He knew he had made the right decision and that she wasn't ready for it.

"Cat? Cat open your eyes," He spoke softly so as not too spook her. She looked at him. Her eyes were full of torment and fear.

"It's okay Cat, you're not ready for this and I can wait." He got up off her and pulled her up, handing her a tissue. She wiped her eyes.

"You don't like me much do you? You're going to start seeing someone else aren't you?" She sniffled.

"What?" Guthrie cried alarmed. "Of course I like you, I wouldn't have you here if I didn't. Where did you get the idea I'd start seeing someone else?"

"Matika said if I didn't sleep with you, I'd loose you." She started to cry again.

"Oh Cat, Matika is wrong. Very, very wrong. I've waited three long years to hold you in my arms and now that I have you do you seriously think I'm going to leave you for someone else?" He put his arms around her and she leant her head against his bare chest. "You don't have to sleep with me just to keep me. I like you for you not for sex. I maybe older and some older guys expect it but not me. If I wanted sex I would have pushed you for it the night you showed up after the dance. I don't want to see you for sex, I want to see you because I like you. You make me feel good. However, what I don't like is you coming here looking like something I know you are not."

"What do you mean?"

Guthrie sighed. He didn't want to do this. "Look at the way you're dressed. I've never seen you look like that before."

"How do I look?"

Guthrie got up and put his shirt back on to help give him sometime to work out the right thing to say. He decided to hit her with the truth and hopefully help her through the aftermath. "You look like a street walker or prostitute, whichever, you prefer." He turned around and faced her. "I'm sorry Cat, but you look ridiculous."

She looked straight back at him hurt and humiliated.

Then she ran.

She was gone before he even had time to blink. 'Dam,' he cursed when he heard the front door slam. He grabbed up his keys and made his way out of the flat to go after her. He had gotten to the front door when he heard something that made his blood run cold.

Cat stumbled down the stairs in her bare stockinged feet. She couldn't see where she was going or what was in front of her but she didn't care.

Guthrie didn't like her anymore. Guthrie didn't think she was beautiful or sophisticated. She was just another kid to him.

Well she didn't care anymore.

She ripped the pendant off from around her neck and dropped it on the pavement. If that's what he thought then she was better off without him.

She stumbled off the gutterand straight into the path of bright lights. There was a squealing noise and a horrendous bump that seemed to send her flying before hitting something and blacking out.

She slid off the car and onto the roadway like a broken and discarded dolly.

Guthrie flew out of the apartment and down the stairs thankful he hadn't actually seen the car hit her.

Cat lay in the middle of the road or twisted, broken, grazed and bleeding.

A man and a woman had gotten out of the car and while the woman ran to ring the paramedic's the man walked over to Guthrie.

"Cat? Oh god, Cat? Cat!" Guthrie cried out.

"Do you know the young lady? Is she your sister or something?" The older man asked.

"Girlfriend."

"I'm sorry, I didn't see her she just came out of nowhere," The man explained.

"Ambulance is on its way." His wife came back over.

"Alice this is the young ladies boyfriend. I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?"

"Guthrie, Guthrie McFadden."

"Well I'm Jim and this is Alice." Suddenly Cat's body started to shake violently.

"She's going into shock. Jim get the blanket out of the car." Jim pulled out a blanket and she draped it over the shaking girl. They could hear the ambulance siren in the distance. "What's the girl's name?"

"Cat, ummm sorry Caitlyn. We call her Cat."

"How long have you been seeing her?" Alice kept talking to him to take his mind off what was happening. The ambulance pulled up seconds later.

"A couple of months." Guthrie watched as the guy called Jim spoke to the paramedics.

Guthrie stood watching as they put her onto a stretcher.

Jim came over to his wife and Guthrie, "Okay, they are taking her to Stockton, did you want to go with her?" Guthrie nodded not having a clue as to who was speaking to him. He followed the stretcher into the ambulance.

The Sheriff had been notified of the accident and he arrived as the ambulance pulled away. He started to question the man as to what had happened. It was later ruled the incident had been an accident.

Roy and Regan arrived at the hospital an hour later. Guthrie was in the waiting room.

"Guthrie! What happened?" Regan flew to his side.

"We had a bit of an argument and she took off. She ran out in front of a car. I-I couldn't stop her. I didn't even see the car hit her."

"Do you know how bad it is?"

Guthrie shook his head, "The doctors are with her now. I'm sorry, I-I just couldn't stop her. One minute she was there and next thing I know she's gone."

"Hannah and Adam are here," Roy stated, he didn't know what else to say. He acknowledged a rage unlike anything he'd felt before towards Guthrie but couldn't really justify it himself.

"Guthrie are you okay?" Hannah asked.

Guthrie nodded his head.

"What happened Guthrie?" Adam asked in quiet concerned manner.

"I said the wrong thing and she got upset and she ran out of the apartment. I heard the squeal of brakes followed by a thud. I knew she'd been hit."

"Do you know who it was that hit her?"

"Jim and Alice somebody. They didn't tell me their last name and I didn't really look at them either. I think the sheriff showed up too." He choked a bit.

"Hey it's okay," Hannah put an arm around him and held him.

"You should have seen her Hannah, she looked terrible."

"I know."

"No not then, when she showed up at my place tonight. She had on all this make up with black stuff round her eyes. She kept asking me if she looked older and more sophisticated. She looked cheap Hannah, really cheap."

"What?!" Roy roared and turned on Adam. His worry and fear for his adopted daughter bubbled to the surface in anger. "You let my daughter go out looking like that?!"

"Roy calm down," Regan commanded.

"No dam it I won't calm down! Adam should know better! Just because you raised boys doesn't mean you can skimp on the girls. I thought you were a friend who knew better. I was trusting you to take care of her and do the right thing-"

"We are your friends and we were taking care of her." Hannah leapt to Adam's defense.

"It's okay honey, Roy's right. I certainly wouldn't have let her out looking like that had I have known. The thing is Cat was already gone before we knew realised. I don't even know who dropped her off at Guthrie's."

"I just assumed it was one of us," Guthrie stated miserably.

At that moment the emergency room doors opened and they wheeled out a bed. Cat was on it hooked up to various machines and drips. Her head bandaged. She was unconscious. The nurses had scrubbed some on the make up off but you could still see traces of it.

"I'm Cat's father, where are you taking her?" Roy strode forward trying to be strong and in charge but failing miserably.

"It's okay, Mr Collins we are taking her for an MRI. She has suffered a head wound and we want to make sure there's no internal damage. She's a lucky girl, just a bump on her head and a few grazes. When we bring her back she'll go straight up to intensive care. You can wait up there if you like."

"Thank you, doctor."

They all heaved sighs of relief.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

At four that morning Cat was wheeled into intensive care. The scan's and X-Ray's had shown clear which meant no damage to the brain or skull. Now they'd had to watch her carefully until she woke up.

Roy, Regan and Guthrie all sat around waiting anxiously for her to regain consciousness. Hannah and Adam went home to tell everyone and to look after Rex and Ella.

Cat's eyes finally fluttered open around ten that morning. Guthrie saw them flicker open and then close again.

"Cat?" He picked up her hand and held it. Her eyes opened again and focused on him.

"Where am I?" She asked foggily.

"You're in hospital. You were hit by a car."

"Where's Mum and Dad?"

"There here. They've gone to get some coffee. We've been here all night."

Cat was quiet for a couple of minutes. "What time is it?" Cat looked around wildly searching for a clock and groaned as the movement triggered off some pain.

"Lay still," Guthrie whispered pushing some hair back off her forehead. "You took a nasty bump on the head."

"Oh," She muttered closing her eyes again. "Are you mad at me?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Because of what I did, how I looked," Cat shrugged and gingerly turned towards him. Every emotion one could possibly feel was reflected in Cat's eyes. One look at them and, even if Guthrie had been mad, he knew he wouldn't have stayed that way.

"Hey I don't think that at all, I never have. I know what you were trying to do and I'm flattered, really I am, but you don't have too. I like you the way you are. Besides, I happen to think you are very sophisticated the way you are."

"You do?"

"Yes I do and you don't need any fancy clothes or make up to prove it."

"I'm sorry." Tears spilled over and trickled down her cheeks. Guthrie handed her a tissue and held her close as best he could. He was getting used to these tears and knew it had to be a girl thing.

Two days later the fire investigation people concluded their findings. The fire had been deliberately lit which immediately voided our insurance. We had no money to rebuild the house with and so the dream of living in our own home was gone.

Along with the findings that the fire was deliberate the investigation people also found traces of drugs in their samples. Someone had been smoking dope in the house.

Brian found the jeep had a smashed headlight that none of us could explain.

Whoever it was that was out to cause trouble for Daniel and I in particular had done it well.

Cat was in hospital for four days and shortly before she came home a family meeting was called. The children were sent to Ford and Cleo's, Rex and Tia volunteering to babysit. Cleo was home with the new baby.

"Okay," Adam started. "Something's going on here and we need to see if we can figure out what it is or more to the point who's behind it all. We know about Daniel and Allison's place burning down and that they have also found traces of dope in the house. The sheriff believes some local kids maybe using it as a place to hang out and smoke drugs."

"Adam that's a long walk from town for local kids?" Brian commented.

"Exactly what I was going to say next. We are too far out of town for these 'kids' and if they were using the place regularly we'd notice."

"What if one of them was old enough to drive?" I asked.

"Well its possible, in the meantime we need to consider our own children and those on neighboring ranches. Second thing we need to discuss is Cat. Does anyone have any idea what is going on with her?"

"Going on how Adam?" Ford asked.

"Sneaking out windows, wearing weird clothes, smoking," Guthrie supplied.

"Smoking?!" Roy and Regan cried together in alarm looking at him.

"I think it was only the once and she's promised me she wouldn't do it again."

Roy was about to say something when Brian cut him off.

"Come on Roy, it was one cigarette, I'm sure all of us has tried them at some stage it's a normal part of growing up and besides, if she was, we'd smell it on her."

"Brian's right," Adam sighed. "You know Cat's normally a nice level headed girl but since Matika has joined us she seems to be having a few problems. The third thing is we think someone has borrowed the jeep without permission and smashed the front head light. Again, we need to consider our own children as the suspects. Anything else anyone wants to add?"

"The night our house burnt down she came in all funny, remember?" I turned to Daniel.

He nodded at the memory of it, "She kept giggling like she had a really funny secret, I remember thinking it was strange because the house had burnt down and here she was laughing about it."

"That was the night she sneaked out the window," Guthrie added before asking, "How did Cat get to my place on the night she was hit by the car?"

We went around the table asking each other who had dropped her off or even seen her go out, none of us had.

"If none of us took her how did she get there?" Roy asked.

"Well only Cat can answer that question," Hannah said.

"Guys I've been on the outer with most of this but from where I sit it looks like Matika might be the answer to your problems. Sorry Regan, I know she's your neice but you think about it, Cat was a great girl. Matika shows up and we've got smashed headlights, houses burning down and a really nice girl trying to be something she's not," Crane stated.

"Well, for what it's worth, Matika's type is the sort that causes endless trouble for the band when we play," Daniel jumped in.

Regan sighed but also feeling sick to her stomach. The girl was her niece and all she'd done was cause problems for her family. "What do you want me to do? Send her home?"

"Honey, if she's responsible for that fire at Daniel's then she should be arrested and charged with arson. Also, if she's the one who drove Cat into town to Guthrie's then she should be charged with driving without a licence-" Roy stopped as there was a knock on the door and Regan looked ready to drive an axe through his head.

Brian got up and answered it.

"Sherrif what have you got there?" Brian asked in surprise as the Sheriff pushed Matika gently through the door.

"One under age drinker I'm afraid. Got a call from the barman at Mack's. This one's been trying to buy beer and trying to get people to buy it for her. Your lucky she's an out of towner, the owner's decided not to press charges."

Matika smiled, "It was only one drink."

"Matika, that's enough, I think you have a lot of explaining to do so I suggest you don't say another word." Regan had joined Brian at the door.

"Thank you Sheriff, we'll take care of this little problem," Brian said as Regan walked away with Matika.

"No worries, you folks have a good night."

Regan pushed the wayward girl into a chair at the table. "How did you get to Mack's?"

"Hitched." Matika looked down at the floor.

"How did you even get in the door? They are pretty strict out there."

"It's amazing how far you can get when you flash a bit of tit." Matika smirked. "But you wouldn't know about that would you?"

Suddenly out of the blue Regan slapped her niece's face hard. "That's enough! I'm sending you home-."

"Don't bother, Mum doesn't want me back!" Matika spat out nastily catching all of us by surprise.

"What?" Regan stopped completely taken aback.

"Mum doesn't want me back. She told me to get lost. I said I'd come and live with you. She said that was fine by her and I could stay with you permanently as I was too much trouble for her." Matika answered but there was no pride in her voice.

"I think I'd better go ring my sister." Regan looked stunned. "Adam, can I use the phone in your office?"

"Yes, go ahead."

Regan came back downstairs fifteen minutes later looking glum. "Matika's right, my sister doesn't want her back. I'm really sorry, Matika." Regan turned to her.

"Well that put's a different slant on things," Roy sighed.

"Oh its okay, I'm sort of used to it. She kicked me out six months ago and wouldn't let me come home. When I said I was coming here she gave me the money for a one way ticket and said she'd call ahead."

"Matika why don't you go and help Rex and Tia with the kids. They are all over at Ford and Cleo's," Hannah suggested thinking of the girl's feelings and the ensuing discussion.

"Are you going to send me back, Auntie Re?" Matika looked at Regan almost afraid of the answer.

"No Honey I'm not but there will be some changes if you want to stay. Do you want to stay?"

"I guess so, it'd be nice."

"Alright, I'll discuss it with Roy and work out exactly what's going to happen. Now go and join the kids and we'll see you soon."

Matika shrugged and wandered out. She didn't go to Ford and Cleo's but walked around to the front, sat on the steps and cried.

Nobody wanted her and she was fast proving totally unlovable. Sure she put on a tough front in there and fooled them all but she wasn't fooling herself. She was hurting and the one person who had noticed was Hannah.

"What do you want to do honey?" Roy askedeven though he knew the answer.

"I have to keep her Roy, she's my niece. That poor girl has got nowhere to go and if I kick her out she'll be homeless."

"For what its worth I think it's a good idea. Maybe with a firm hand and a bit of love and support she'll change?" Hannah commented.

"Let's hope so." Brian stated.

"Well first of all, I suggest maybe we shuffle some people around here. If it's okay with you Brian I'd like to put Cat upstairs with you and Tia. Less chance of her sneaking out windows," Adam suggested.

"Tia's been bugging me for her own room anyway so that's okay. I'll move down here to Cat's room and they can have the run of the attic. Heaps of space for both of them."

Suddenly, Guthrie leapt from his seat and ran for the nearest bathroom.

"Now what's that boy doing?" Adam asked mystified.

"I think he's throwing up Adam, I'll go and check." Hannah got up and went into Guthrie.

"Okay, beds sorted out."

Hannah came back and sat down. "Guthrie's pretty sick, Evan, you might want to take him home."

"I told him not to eat so much," Evan joked. "Hey Guthrie, you want to go home?"

"Give me minute would you?" Came the faint reply.

"So what are we going to do about the fire at Daniel and Allison's?" Ford asked. He was looking very tired, same as Cleo.

"Want me to give Lyndall a call and see if we can lift some prints or something?" Evan asked.

"Do we know when she's due back in town?" Daniel asked.

"Nope and neither would she. Nah could be another three months before we see her again."

"You know what?" Hannah spoke up. "Why don't we talk to Cat? She's the one whose been hanging out the most with Matika, maybe she knows what's going on in her head or could give us some clue."

"Certainly worth a try but it'll have to be someone she'd trust though," I suggested.

"That rules me out," Roy laughed.

"And me," Regan replied.

"If your parents start asking questions, trust me, she'll clam up faster than a clam shell," Crane's wife Molly spoke for the first time that evening.

"Molly's right, I know none of us were too forthcoming when Adam was trying to get information from us."

"Don't remind me," Adam groaned, "It was like pulling teeth."

"Exactly so what about Guthrie?" Crane suggested.

"I don't think their relationship's quite ready for that just yet. He's older and she could still get into trouble," Hannah offered wisely. "It has to be someone whose more a friend than a parent.

"She tended to talk to me a lot when we got back from LA." I spoke up.

"I got Guthrie to open up too me when he went through that really rough patch when Brian was getting married," Hannah stated, "How about if Allison and I go and pick her up from hospital tomorrow. See if we can't get her to open up on the drive home. What do you say Al?"

"Okay by me. I'd enjoy the trip out to be honest."

"Well that's all settled then. Everyone go home," Adam commanded.

Daniel and Brian looked at each other with faces full of cheek. "We are home." They replied making everyone else laugh.

Evan wandered into the bathroom to see how Guthrie was. He wasn't looking too good. While the rest of us headed over to collect kids Evan strolled outside to wait for his brother. He almost tripped over Matika in the process.

"You're hard to see in the dark." Evan sat down beside her. "I thought you were over with the kids." She shook her head but didn't speak. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she sniffled.

"No you're not, you've been crying."

"Wouldn't you if nobody wanted you?"

"Of course I would but I'm not about to become homeless." Matika shot him a filthy look.

"Sorry, I was trying to be funny."

"You don't like me much do you?"

"I wouldn't say that. You've got a great pair of legs and your smile's pretty hot when it's real."

"Yeah? You think so?"

"Don't think, Honey, know so. I've seen it and so far I've liked what I've seen."

"You know there's more to me than just my legs and smile," she hinted.

"Well you're just going to have to show me aren't you?"

Guthrie came out onto the verandah. He looked pretty wrung out and wasn't feeling the best either. "Let's go Evan, before I throw up again." Guthrie didn't even see Matika as he walked past them and down to the car.

Evan stood up. "Coming?" He held his hand out to her. "Let's see if we can cheer you up shall we?" He slung his arm around her and guided her over to the jeep. Brian saw them go and shook his head. His little brother was mad to get involved with that thing but then again that was Evan for you. He let Roy and Regan know Matika was with Evan and Guthrie. "Let's just hope that girl leaves Guthrie alone," Roy stated.

"Guthrie's pretty sick, Roy. I doubt he'll even notice she's there," Hannah replied.

"All the better for him." Regan smiled. "Come on you, let's go home. These kids have had it."

"Right behind you." Roy and Regan started for home.

Brian told Tia about Cat and her sharing the attic and she could hardly wait.

The next morning while Hannah and I drove down to pick Cat up the boys changed rooms around. Brian moved downstairs and Cat's stuff was moved upstairs. They erected a half wall between the two girls so each could have their own space but still share the room.

Bella was a little bit jealous but I explained to her if the next baby was a girl then she'd have to go upstairs with the older girls because there wasn't going to be enough room in the bedroom for her. She was happy with that.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Hi Cat, already to go home?" Hannah and I strolled into her hospital room.

Cat looked up surprised. "Hi, I thought Guthrie was picking me up?"

"Guthrie is a bit sick at the moment with a stomach bug. He was vomiting pretty badly last night."

"Oh poor thing I hope he's alright."

"He should be. So you already to go?"

"Yeap. They took the stitches out this morning. Pretty cool huh?" Cat lifted her long blonde hair to show a cut about two inches long. She had brushed her hair so it came down over the cut and hid the shaved head part.

"Very nice," I laughed. "Are you going to try and tangle with a moving car again? Maybe cut the other side so you have a matching pair?"

"Uh-uh. That was pretty scary. I thought I was gone for sure."

"So did Guthrie," Hannah commented.

We left the hospital with Cat dressed in jeans and her favourtie T-Shirt. She by-passed a bin on the way to the car and dumped a brown paper bag marked patients clothing. Hannah and I looked at her quizzically.

"It was what I was wearing when I got hit by the car. I really didn't want to keep them."

"Any particular reason?" I asked.

Cat shrugged, "They weren't really me if you know what I mean. If I wore something like that to a school dance I'd be laughed out of the hall and I've already experienced that once."

"Can I ask why did you wear something like that then?" Hannah said carefully.

"Matika told me I had to or I'd loose Guthrie, especially if I wanted him to sleep with me. She called it the right signal clothing."

"Do you still believe her?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. I know other girls dress-up the night they're going to, well you know," Her eyes willing us to understand what she was saying.

"You know what Cat, Matika's wrong. Sure some girls do dress up and others plan the whole evening down to the last detail. Others discuss it with their men first and most people don't unless they are ready too. I can't speak for Hannah but with Daniel and I it happened when it happened and there was no romantic dinner's, no dressing up, nothing. In fact I had an injured horse, a rabid coyote trying to attack me that Daniel had to shoot and was lost in the mountains thanks to some so-called friends. The thing is for us it just happened and there was no forward planning and we'd been going out together for at least a year first. Trust me, these McFadden boys stick around when its something they really want."

"Do you trust Guthrie?" Hannah asked. Cat nodded. "And how long have you known him?"

"Since I was twelve."

"Right and how long have you been living here in the county with us?"

"Since I was twelve."

"Right and how long have you known Mataika?"

"Not long, a few weeks."

"Right and how long has Matika been living here?"

"A few weeks."

"Right and do you think Matika fits in with the people of this county?"

"No."

"Do you think she can be trusted?"

Cat couldn't answer us and looked like a Deer caught between headlights.

"If you had to trust Guthrie or Matika which one would you choose?"

"That's easy, Guthrie," She answered without hesitation.

"Then believe him when he says he's happy with the way things are between you and that he's not going anywhere."

"But what about Matika?"

"If she tries anything with Guthrie she's going to be in for a real surprise. Guthrie's a lot tougher than you think and whole bunch of pissed off McFadden's aren't fun. Trust me, the family will close ranks to protect you two and I know they are hoping it won't come to that. Let me tell you a story Cat about when I first arrived at the ranch. By the way your in front since you're invalid." I jumped in the back.

Cat laughed, "I think you meant to say I'm the invalid not invalid."

We piled into the car and I told Cat the amusing story of what the boys did when I had first arrived at the ranch and Roy had wanted to take me back to LA. She laughed about the Racoon's slashing the tyres on Roy's car.

No one to this day had ever actually owned up to doing it.

"Cat we've been wondering how did you get to Guthrie's Saturday night?" Hannah asked as we sped along the highway. Cat looked out the side window trying to avoid the question. "Cat?"

"What?" She answered defensively.

"Cat, I think you should know, Matika's in a lot of trouble," I spoke up from the back. "Regan's sending her home."

"But she can't! Her mother doesn't want her! She told me," Cat cried in horror.

"When did she tell you this?"

"Thursday night."

"The night of the fire?"

Again Cat looked out the window. Hannah pulled over onto a side road and parked the car, shutting it off. The quiet was almost overwhelming.

"Cat, is there something going on we need to know about? Matika's not talking and because of that we can't help her. Do you know something?"

"Honey if you tell us then we can try and help her." I lean't forward and laid a hand on her shoulder. Cat was quiet. "We need to know and I promise it won't get you into trouble but Matika is in serious trouble and until we know what's going on, like Hannah says, we can't help her."

Cat started to cry. "It was us who burnt your house down Auntie Allison. I'm so sorry."

"What happened?"

"Matika was smoking, I didn't, I promised Guthrie I wouldn't. She flicked the butt into the fire place when she finished but it rolled straight out and some old newspaper caught. We didn't know what to do so we ran. Matika said it'd probably burn itself out later. We saw the glow on the horizon and knew it hadn't. I'm really, really sorry."

Hannah handed her a tissue as she was really starting to sob.

"Matika drove me to Guthrie's Saturday night. She told me that it was okay and that she had Adam and Roy's permission."

"Cat, did you know Matika smashed one of the headlights?" Hannah asked.

Cat shook her head.

"I've really made a mess of things haven't I? I burn down your house and then drive Guthrie away dressed like a-a, well not me. I saw the disappointment in his eyes that night and I knew I was doing the wrong thing but I couldn't help it. I was so scared that I'd loose him." Cat half sobbed, half laughed at herself, "I couldn't even walk straight in those silly shoes."

"Matika's from another world alright, one I saw a lot of in LA. Let me guess she made out you were a baby and being a virgin was a crime right." I asked from the back of the car. Cat nodded her head.

"I'm not a baby am I, especially for being a virgin?" Cat asked.

"Of course not and don't let anyone else try to tell you otherwise," Hannah stated.

"Cat, there's a saying, the grass is always greener on the other side of the fence?" Cat nodded that she had heard it. "Well Matika's that fence for you. She looks different, acts different and does things that seem wonderful to the un-initiated. It's natural for you to want to be like that person. However, what's right for her is not always right for someone else. Most people act in such away when they are scared and insecure, they use others to make themselves feel better. If you watch her closely you'll find she is also a lonely and scared little girl." I spoke up.

"She seems so much more confident than me."

"She's good at hiding it. She covers it up with different clothes, hideous make up and an attitude problem. What do you think would have happened if you walked out of hospital in those same clothes, tottering on those heels, and Guthrie was there to pick you up?" Hannah asked.

"That's easy, he would of left me there."

"Exactly. Now Matika's lost friends and family because she's trying too hard. She's also about to loose more when Regan asks her to go. So look at things like this, you can be like her, do all the things she does and think you're tough and cool and we'll still love you regardless but at the same time you'll push your family and Guthrie away and I don't think you want that do you?" Hannah laid a comforting hand over her's as she shook her head.

"What's really going to happen to Matika?"

"Matika's got a lot of growing up to do and she will need to change her ways if she wants to stay here. Roy and Regan have agreed to take her in but she has to live by there rules and there's quite a few of those. If she doesn't clean up her act she will have to move on. We're hoping that by giving her a stable home and loving environment she might come to realize the errors of her ways." I tried again.

"She smokes dope," Cat stated sniffling.

I nodded thoughtfully, "Yes we know, the investigation people found it in the house. What about you? Did you have any?"

Cat nodded, "It was nice at first but then it left an awful taste in my mouth and I kept thinking, 'is that it?' I didn't like it as much as I thought I would."

"Thank you Cat for being honest and telling me what happened. I really appreciate it."

"Can we go now? I really want to see Guthrie."

"Sure," Hannah started the car and we resumed our journey home.

We pulled up outside Evan and Guthrie's flat just as Evan came down the stairs.

"Good morning ladies, hey Cat good to see you again."

Cat got out of the car. "How's this for a scar?" She lifted her hair and showed him.

"Very nice," Evan admired it.

"How's Guthrie?" Hannah asked.

"He's good, threw up a few times last night but hasn't all morning. He's been asleep most of the day but he's in the shower now. I'm just on my way to get a few things."

"Okay, is Matika still with you?"

"How'd you know about that?"

"Brian saw you two leave last night. Good thing he did too, Roy and Regan were quite worried about her."

"Sorry, didn't think about that. Anyway I got to get this stuff. If you want to stick around Cat I'll drop you home later."

"Okay, thank's Evan."

"We might drop Matika home, what do you say Al?"

"I think that's a great idea. Give these two lovebirds some time alone."

Cat blushed and started up the stairs while Hannah and I waited at the car.

"Cat can you let Matika know we're waiting to drop her home?" Hannah called after her.

"Okay."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

While Evan chatted to us, Matika, hearing voices peaked out the window. She saw it was Cat and raced into Guthrie's room. Guthrie was in the shower.

Quickly she pulled off her T-Shirt and jeans, grabbed a shirt of Guthrie's that was hanging on the closet door and put it on. She pulled the Cat pendant out of her pocket and fastened it around her neck.

Cat knocked lightly and came walking in, frowning when she saw Matika come out of Guthrie's room wearing her pendant and his shirt.

"Matika, what are you doing here?" Cat feigned innocence.

"Oh I came home with Guthrie last night," She replied breezily. "He was feeling lonely and wanted some real action if you get my meaning."

"Uh-huh and why are you wearing my pendant?"

"Oh this, Guthrie gave it to me last night. He said you didn't want it anymore so he thought I should have it seeing as how I earn't it," Matika giggled in a suspicious manner.

"Your not that good at lying are you?" Cat stated. "By the way that pendant is not mine because mine's in the jeweller's getting fixed. Guthrie found it on the sidewalk after I was hit by the car. Hannah and Allison are also waiting downstairs to take you home." Matika stood there looking uncertain for a minute and Cat took advantage of it and ran into the bathroom frightening the life out of Guthrie.

"Good lord Cat what are you doing?"

"Hiding from Matika. Do you mind?"

"No I guess not." He shut the water off. "Could you hand me my towel please?"

Cat picked it up and tossed it over the top of the shower. "Thank you. Where's Evan?"

"Gone out to get you guy's some food and things. Are you okay now? Hannah told me you were sick last night."

"Yeah I'm okay, might have been something I ate." Guthrie wrapped the towel round himself and stepped out of the shower. "Where's Matika?"

"Out there wearing your shirt and my pendant. I just called her a liar." Cat was feeling rather proud of herself.

"I wonder how she took that but how can she be wearing your pendant? It's in the jeweller's."

"That's what I told her. I think I surprised her but I didn't stick around to check."

Guthrie smiled and pulled her into his arms. "No, you ran in here instead. Mmmmm it feels so good to hold you again." He leant down and kissed her. She smiled and snuggled into his arms a bit, marveling at the feel of his bare chest against her ear.

"Cat?" He whispered a couple of minutes later. She looked at him and he kissed her again. "We can't stay here all day."

"Why not?"

"Cause there's a wildcat loose on the other side."

"Sounds like an even better reason to stay here wouldn't you agree?" Guthrie laughed. "Hannah and Allison are going to take her home. They're waiting downstairs for her."

"Matika where are your clothes?" Hannah's sharp voice cut through the quiet of the apartment.

"In Guthrie's room," She answered innocently.

"Well go and get them and we'll take you home."

"But Guthrie said he'd drop me home later."

"Guthrie said no such thing," Guthrie stated quite firmly and clearly as he strode out of the bathroom with Cat's hand firmly clasped in his. "And your clothes are in Evan's room, not mine."

Matika glared daggers at them.

At that moment the phone rang and for unknown reasons Matika answered it like she owned the place. Guthrie glared at her again and snatched it off her.

"Give me that," he said just as Evan walked in with the shopping. "Evan, its Lyndall." Guthrie handed him the phone.

"Sure I can do that. Okay see you in an hour." Evan hung the phone up. "Lyndall's at the airport. I'll go pick her up in her car if you're right to take Cat home?"

"Yeah no problem."

He tossed the keys to the jeep to Guthrie. "See ya." He virtually sprinted back out the door whistling to himself.

He totally ignored Matika and unfortunately for him that was going to prove to be a nasty error. Even Guthrie missed the scowl on her face.

"Here's your clothes, Matika," I emerged from Guthrie and Evan's room's holding her clothes and threw them at her. "Get dressed we're taking you home right now. And you young man, had better get dressed too, you aren't twelve anymore."

While Guthrie dressed so too did Matika and he gladly pushed us all out of the apartment so he could have some alone time with his Cat.

Guthrie and Cat pulled up outside the ranch an hour later. Work was finished for the day and the guys were playing chasings with the kids around the front yard. There was noise, laughter and squeals coming from all over the place.

Hannah, Regan, Molly, Myself, Cleo and baby Caleb sat on the verandah watching the chaos.

"Cat your home!" Regan jumped up and ran down to give her a hug. "Are you okay?"

"Yes Mum I'm fine," Cat laughed and hugged her Mum. "Check this out though," and she lifted her long hair to reveal the scar.

"Very good," Regan screwed up her nose. She failed to see what was so exciting about a cut on the head.

"Where did you get to last night, missy?" Regan turned to Matika.

"I went home with Evan."

"Well next time I'd appreciate it if you could let me know. Now, Roy and I have done some talking and you're welcome to stay here with us in Carbon County. You will be accepted as one of the family but there are some rules you will need to follow. If you feel you can't do that then you best be on your way."

"No, I-I want to stay, thank you. Do I have to go to school?"

"Yes, you do. There will be no going out during the week and home by midnight on the weekends, Cat abides by the same rules so I feel you can too," Regan added before Matika could object. "If you take any of the cars without asking I will have you arrested and if you believe I won't then go ahead and try me."

"How did you know about that? You told didn't you?" Matika rounded angrily on Cat.

"I had too, they were going to get rid of you if I didn't," Cat defended her reason.

"What else did you tell them you little snitch?"

"Matika that's enough!" Regan roared. "I think Cat did you a favour telling us otherwise you wouldn't be here now and there would be no offer to stay permanently. You should be grateful that Cat cares enough to do that after what you have put her through. Now some of the changes include wearing clothes with decent hemlines and necklines. I don't want to see anymore of your skin other than what I have too understand?" Matika nodded. "Good, the makeup also has to go. I'll permit it on special occasions such as school dances and only if it is done subtely. There will also be no more sneaking out windows late at night. No trying to get into places where you're underaged and if I here, see or smell one word about you smoking dope you're out, understand?"

Matika whirled then and smacked Cat clean across the face. Cat squealed and kicked her in the shins.

"You had no right dobbing on me like that, you stupid cow!" Matika screamed as she grabbed Cat's hair and pulled.

Cat screamed and kneed her in the stomach. Matika punched her in the ear and Cat fell to the ground.

Regan went to pull them apart but Roy held her back. "Let them fight it out, it'll probably do them the world of good."

"I hate you you little dobber! Do gooder! Fancy dating a guy older than you and you're still a virgin. What a joke!" Matika screamed standing over Cat.

"At least I've still got something that belongs to me and is mine to give when I feel like it!" Cat yelled getting to her feet and slamming her fist into Matika's jaw. Matika hit the ground hard on her backside.

There was a round of applause from the guys.

Cat stood over Matika. "I did it for your own good you fool! They were going to have you arrested and thrown in jail, but for some really stupid reason I agreed with Mum, everyone needs a family. Now I'm wondering why I did agree to that? Look at you, you're pathetic! All that ridiculous make up and making out your too good for us well you're not anymore Miss-High-and-Mighty. You can call me whatever you like but at least I have friends and people who care about me." Cat stopped to catch her breath and wipe a bit of blood off her lip. "You're pathetic." Cat turned and walked up the steps and inside. Guthrie followed.

"So that's why we called her Cat," Brian said very quietly.

All of us stood around stunned, shocked and surprised at the sudden display of violence between the two girls. It was so unusual for Cat to lash out that none of us were used to seeing it.

Matika shrugged and walked away while Regan watched helplessly not knowing what to do.

"You okay?" Roy asked her quietly.

"Yes I think so. I didn't know Cat had it in her."

"To fight or say the things she did?"

"Either. Are they going to be like this all the time?"

"Nope." Adam spoke up. "I remember Daniel and Evan going at it hammer and tongs when they were about their age. We've all broken them up at one stage but they grew out of it. It's got to do with setting boundaries and finding their own identities. Right now these two girls are treading all over each others territories."

"Well I hope they sort it out soon." Regan sighed.

Guthrie was impressed! His girl knew how to fight. He made her a cup of coffee and gently laid an ice pack against the side of her head.

"Okay?" He sat down beside her. Cat shook her head and leaned against him.

"I can't believe that just happened."

"I can, she's been asking for it. It was only a matter of when."

"Do you know where my stuff's gone? I think Brian's moved into my room," She sniffled a bit.

"No I don't but I'll find out, stay here."

"Hey Regan, where's Cat staying now?" Guthrie asked coming back out onto the verandah. The game of chasings had resumed.

"Oh I almost forgot." Regan got up and followed Guthrie back inside. "Sorry Cat, I forgot to tell you what was happening. We've moved you upstairs to the attic with Tia and Brian's taken your room."

"Oh," Cat didn't know whether it was good or bad.

"Hey, you'll be staying here for as long as you want and I know that's going to make you happy isn't it?" Cat nodded. "Good and Tia's looking forward to having you in the attic. Shall we go up and see what they've done?"

"Okay." Cat got to her feet and followed Regan upstairs holding Guthrie's hand.

Cat loved what they had done with the room and just quietly she was glad to get away from the room downstairs. It was just too easy for Matika to show up and convince her to sneak out. She also had more room in the attic.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Summer was over and school started once more taking Matika with it. She had settled down considerably and was making quite an effort to get along with everyone. The only person she didn't fool was Hannah.

Her wardrobe had become somewhat demure and it was a nice change, plus the hideous makeup was nowhere to be found.

It was a coolish day when the phone rang in Regan's house late one afternoon.

"Hello?" Regan answered quickly.

"Mrs Collins, it's Jefferson High calling. I'm afraid we have a bit of trouble here that is going to require you and your husband to come in and sort out."

"What sort of trouble? Are the girls alright?"

"They're fine, Mrs Collins and I'm not at liberty to discuss the details with you over the phone."

"Okay, we're on our way."

Regan hung up and drove over to the ranch. There was no one at the house so she headed to Cleo's.

"Cleo?" Regan called out entering the house.

"What's up Regan?" Cleo asked as she came down stairs with a screaming Ben.

"Any idea where the boys are working? Roy and I are needed at the school."

"Nothing serious I hope?"

"I think it might be."

"Ford said something about doing some work around the barn today. The others are split up. I think some are hay baling while the others are out fixing fences but I don't know what paddocks they are in."

"That's okay, I'll stop by the barn."

She got to the barn just as a loan rider appeared in the distance kicking up some dust as he rode in. Luck was with her, it was Roy. She waved.

"Hello lovely, what brings you out here?" He reinged in the horse and slid down.

"I had a phone call from the school, there's been some trouble and they want us to come down and sort it out."

"What sort of trouble? Are the girls okay?"

"I don't know, the school said they were fine but couldn't discuss anything with me over the phone."

"Okay, let me find Ford and get him to take some stuff out to Adam and Crane." Roy found Ford and told him what the boys needed.

The halls were quiet and the place deserted as the students had gone home long ago.

Matika and Cat were sitting in the principals office a good distance apart. Cat was shooting horrible looks at Matika, who wasn't the slightest bit interested.

"Ah Mr and Mrs Collins come in, have a seat." The Principal met them with a serious smile.

"What's this about?" Roy asked.

"As you know a note was sent home last week about some thefts that have been occurring recently. Mostly teachers items, like jackets, handbags, wallets, jewellery, etc. We installed security cameras in the teachers lounge to see if we could find out who was doing it. Let me show you." The principal turned on a TV and pressed play on a video tape. The image gave a clear view of Matika sneaking into the lounge and rifling through jacket pockets. She found something and slipped it into her jeans pocket. She then rifled through another teacher's bag and slipped out the wallet. Regan was stunned. Roy ran his hands down his face not knowing what to think.

"I'm sorry you had to see that but when we accuse someone of stealing we need to make sure we have proof. I don't need to tell you that this is a very serious matter and that there is nothing stopping me from turning this young lady over to the police."

Matika didn't say anything and looked at the floor.

"Where does Cat fit into all this?" Regan asked recovering from her shock.

"The stolen items were found in Caitlyn's locker. We have reason to believe the two are working together."

"That's a lie! I didn't do anything!" Cat exploded. "I don't even know how that stuff got into my locker. She probably planted it the cow!"

"Cat that's enough," Roy instructed.

"Dad I didn't do it." She turned to him, tears in her eyes. "You have to believe me."

"Shhhh honey, let us sort this out first. What are you recommending for punishment?" Roy turned back to the principal.

"A month's suspension for Matika and she has to undergo counseling on her return to school. There will also be a note made on her school record. For Cat, a two week suspension and a note on her school record."

"NO! You can't do that!" Cat cried. "It'll ruin my chances at getting into college. Please, I've worked hard for this."

"You should have thought of that before you helped your cousin out." The Principal closed the file in front of her.

"I didn't have anything to do with this! You've got to believe me! I didn't do it!"

"If you can prove you didn't do it then I'll remove the note on your record but the suspension stays."

"That's not fair." Cat sat back in her chair and tried to stop the tears.

"Cat why don't you go and sit outside and let your Dad and I try to sort this out," Regan suggested.

Cat stood up and walked out, taking a seat in reception. Roy and Regan did their best to get the note taken off Cat's school record but the principal wasn't listening. Her mind was made up and that was the end of it.

On the way home Cat refused to sit in the back of the car with Matika so Regan did. Niether girl said a word. The principal had given Matika an ultimatum in that if she didn't attend counseling she would have her arrested. If Matika was arrested Regan would kick her out.

They pulled up at the little house and Cat ran straight across the road to the ranch house. She shot through downstairs and up to her room where she viciously threw her book bag against the wall before sinking down on her bed crying like she'd never stop.

Tia was doing her homework and looked up startled.

"Cat? Are you okay?" Tia asked tentatively.

"Leave me alone Tia," She sobbed.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"No."

"Are you in trouble?"

"Leave me alone!" Cat screamed at her.

Tia quietly left the room and went to find the others. She found Hannah and I first in the barn. I was tidying up the tack room while Hannah mucked out stalls.

"Aunty Hannah?" Tia called as she came into the dark of the barn.

"What's up Tia?"

"There's something wrong with Cat. She's upstairs crying and she yelled at me to leave her alone."

"That doesn't sound like Cat. Al?"

"Yeah?"

"Tia tells me Cat's upstairs crying and yelled at her to leave her alone. Any ideas on what's going on?"

"Nope."

"She's only just come in from school," Tia offered hopefully.

"It's now four, that's very late to be coming in," I comented.

"Did Guthrie pick her up today?"

"He's out helping bale hay. He won't be back till late today and I can't see Brian letting him go to pick his girlfriend up. There's too much to do before winter starts."

"Well that rules out a fight with Guthrie. Come on let's go see if we can find out what's happened." Hannah leant the pitchfork up against a stall.

"I can finish this if you like?" Tia offered.

"Thanks Tia."

Hannah and I made our way up to the house and the attic. Cat was packing a bag.

"Cat?"

"Go away." She slammed her dresser draw as she took out some jumpers.

"Cat, what's happened?"

"That stupid bitch set me up!" She threw the jumpers into her bag.

"Would you like some help with that?" I asked gently.

"No." She picked up a hair brush and photo of her, Roy and Regan and tossed them in as well.

"Where are you going to go?" I asked sitting on the bed.

"As far away from that cow as I can get. I don't know. I might go to Guthrie's."

Hannah nodded, "What did Matika do?"

"She planted all the stuff that got stolen last week from the teachers in my locker. Now I've been suspended and they are putting a mark against my name. My chances of getting into a good college are ruined." She started to cry again and Hannah held her tightly. "I've worked so hard for this and its my final year and this bitch comes along and screws it all up for me because she's jealous!"

"Oh Cat I'm so sorry." I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah of course you are but sorry isn't going to prove I've been set up. I'm sorry too, Aunty, sorry I ever laid eyes on her!"

"Is there something you could do to try and work the black mark off?"

"Mrs Hodges said if I could prove it was Matika who planted the stuff and that I had nothing to do with it, she'd remove the mark but the suspension stays. But how am I going to prove something like that? It's her word against mine." Cat dissolved into tears again.

There was a tap at the entrance to the attic and Regan walked in.

"Cat? Honey are you okay?"

"What do you think?" Cat looked at her.

"If it helps any Matika's been grounded."

"Oh yeah right and how's that going to help me? Did she suddenly confess the truth? Until she does then nothing she says or does can help me. Everything I've worked for is gone, just like that and the stupid bitch doesn't even care." Cat started to cry again. Regan held her this time.

"For what its worth Matika did say she was sorry."

"Oh that's big of her! She doesn't even have the courage to say it to my face! She only did it because she's so dammed jealous!" Cat went and got the last of her jeans out of her dresser and threw them in the bag.

"Where are you going?" Regan asked worried.

"Anywhere but here. Anywhere where I don't have to see the stupid cow's face!" She zipped up the bag. "I'll probably go to Guthrie's."

"You father's not going to like that."

"Do I look like I care?"

"No, no you don't. Do you want me to drive you into town?"

"No Aunt Hannah and Allison can."

"Honey, your father and I did try to get that mark against your name erased but the principal wasn't budging on it."

"Well obviously you didn't try hard enough!" Cat picked up her bag and walked out of the attic.

Regan sighed, "She's pretty steamed up isn't she?"

"Yeap," Hannah answered.

"I suppose I can't blame her. Oh I wish that girl had never come here." To our surprise Regan started to cry. "Roy warned me that our little family might fall apart with Matika staying on but no I was determined to prove him wrong. Now its all blown up in my face."

I walked over and sat down beside her wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"I'll go and take Cat into town and be right back," Hannah whispered to me quietly.

"Okay," I nodded. "Come on Regan, she'll calm down she just needs a bit of time."

"I've never seen her so angry and the worst thing is there is nothing I can do to help."

"Regan you are doing all you can, your standing by her showing your support."

"If I was showing support I would have turfed that Matika out. I should of let the school have her arrested but then Cat would be an accomplise and she would be in more trouble. A black mark against her name is bad but a criminal record means no school would even consider her. At least with a mark she can get into a reasonable college but not the one of her dreams."

"How's Roy taking all this?"

"He's as about riled up as Cat is but he's holding his temper back for me. He wants to get rid of Matika but he also recognizes she needs a stable home environment."

"Haven't you provided that already for the last three months?"

"Uh huh and I thought we were actually starting to see an improvement but I guess I was wrong. Oh what are we going to do?" Regan started to cry again.

"You are going to sit tight and wait it out. Cat needs time to work herself out and decide what she wants to do and if we know Cat as well as we do, I reckon she'll come out fighting. Right now she's hurting and she's angry. She just needs a bit of time too get past it."

"Oh I hope Guthrie can help."

"If he can he will and he's probably the best thing for her at the moment. He's not attached to Matika in anyway and that maybe just the support Cat needs at the moment."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Cat cried, ranted and raved against Matika all the way into town. Hannah let her vent her feelings hoping it would help in the long run.

The flat was quiet but Evan's jeep was parked out the front so obviously someone was home. There was a faint yell in response to their knocking.

"Hang on!" Evan answered the door shirtless and doing up his jeans.

"Hannah what are you doing here?"

"Hi Evan, I'm sorry to interrupt but we have a little problem with Cat."

"Evan who is it?" Lyndall appeared in the doorway of his bedroom wrapped in a bed sheet.

"Lyndall I didn't know you were in town." Hannah couldn't resist a smile at having caught the couple out.

"Yeah I am," Her face flooded with embarrassment and she retreated back into Evan's room.

"Look I'm really sorry to interrupt but Cat needs a place to stay away from Matika. Do you mind if we come in?"

"Sure. Can you give us ten minutes to uh, tidy ourselves up?" Evan asked.

"Of course." Hannah ushered Cat in who was barely registering what was going on.

Hannah sat Cat at the table and went and put the jug on for coffee. Lyndall appeared two minutes later.

"So when did you get into town?" Hannah asked as she came into the kitchen putting her hair up into a band.

"Hmmm a couple of hours ago."

"Any idea how long you are here for?"

"Wouldn't have a clue." She got down the coffee cups. Evan joined them.

"So what's happened?" He asked leaning against the kitchen counter.

"The bitch set me up, that's what happened," Cat spoke up.

"Ah so the Cat does have a tongue," Evan answered.

"Go to hell!" Cat spat back at him. Evan looked at Hannah with raised eyebrows and Hannah nodded. This was serious.

"Sorry Cat, I didn't mean to upset you. You want to tell us what's happened?" Evan asked graciously.

Cat sighed and took the cup of coffee from Lyndall. "Someone's being stealing the teachers stuff at school. Jackets, wallets, bags, make up etc. They put security camera's in the teachers lounge and caught Matika on tape doing the stealing. The thing is all the stolen stuff has shown up in my locker so now Mrs Hodges thinks we are working together. I've been suspended for two weeks, which is okay, but she's also putting a mark against my name which is going to ruin my chances of getting into Harvard or Stanford or any one of those top colleges."

"Did Mrs Hodges give you any idea's on what you can do to get the mark removed?" Lyndall asked.

"Yeah, prove it was Matika that put the stuff there and that I had nothing to do with it but how can I prove that? It's her word against mine!" Cat started to cry again.

"The day Regan let that thing stay was the day we all should of left town." Evan looked at Cat with troubled eyes. "I remember a few run in's with Mrs Hodges, myself, and she's pretty stubborn once her minds made up. However, if you come up with a reasonable argument and evidence she usually backs down."

"Well Cat, when you feel you're ready to prove that you didn't do it let me know. I have a few ideas on what we can do to get rid of that mark," Lyndall spoke gently with a fond smile. She had really liked the hard working Cat.

"You do?" Cat asked hopefully.

"Cat I'm a forensic scientist, this'll be a piece of cake. Sixteen year olds aren't that smart. We'll talk some more when you aren't so strung out."

"Thanks Lyndall, Evan do you think it'd be alright if I stay here?"

"I don't think that will be a problem. You can take my room and I'll go stay with Lyndall."

"Thanks Evan, you're the best." She jumped up and ran around the table to give him a hug.

"Careful kid, I might get the wrong idea." He grinned at her and for the first time that afternoon Cat smiled a little.

Guthrie arrived home early that evening to the eating dinner although Cat only picked at hers.

"Cat?"

"Oh Guthrie," Cat jumped up into his arms. Her face awash with fresh tears. "She set me up the little bitch, and now everything I've worked for is gone." She started to cry and Guthrie held her tight, rocking her gently.

"I saved you some dinner, do you want me to get it?" Lyndall asked and Guthrie nodded.

"Come on Cat, let me eat something I'm starved," Guthrie said as he gently untangled her arms from around his neck and put her back in her seat.

Lyndall brought out the still warm plate and Guthrie poked and prodded it a little with his fork.

"Wow its real food. We haven't had real food since….." he hesitated trying to remember when.

"Since the last time Lyndall was here?" Evan offered helpfully. They all laughed except Cat.

After dinner when Evan and Lyndall had left, Guthrie led the quiet Cat into the living room and pulled her down on the sofa. They cuddled up together, he holding her safe, while outside the night sky darkened as the hours passed.

Niether of them said a word or moved. The flat got darker and colder when the silence was disturbed by the ringing phone. It was ten o'clock. Guthrie answered the phone but there there was no one on the other end.

"You okay?" He asked as he settled back onto the lounge pulling Cat safely back into his arms.

"I need to use the bathroom," Cat said with great reluctance.

Guthrie got up and switched on a lamp.

"You go use the bathroom and I'll make us some hot chocolate, after I get a jumper." They drank their chocolate and Guthrie kissed her good night before they both retired to bed.

Three days later Cat had calmed down sufficiently enough to listen to Lyndall's suggestions. First plan was to talk to the teachers that had been affected by the stealing.

All of them knew Cat and were quite shocked when Cat explained the situation.

Lyndall ran fingerprint tests on the items that had been stolen and there were two sets of different prints, neither of which matched Cat's.

Several of the teachers offered to write Cat some character references if they thought it would help any. Lyndall's answer was that it couldn't hurt.

"Lyndall, have you noticed how all the teachers targeted have been the one's I've gotten along so well with, all through school?" Cat asked as they walked towards Mrs Johanssen's place.

"Yes Cat I did notice that. It seems a pretty strange coincidence doesn't it? Generally a thief will randomly target anyone but this one isn't. I wonder if she counted on the fact that these teachers would support you if questioned?"

"Why would she do that though?"

"To make you look bad to them, tarnish your standing so to speak, so she could then move into the limelight. Jealousy does strange things to people just like greed."

"No kidding." Cat pressed the doorbell at Mrs Johanssen's. She was Cat's old English teacher from her freshman year.

"Cat, come in. I've been waiting to for you too come by." Lyndall and Cat looked at each other and for the first time that day they felt a little bit hopeful.

"Are you okay dear? Mr McEvoy rang me and said you would be coming round."

"I've been better, Mrs Johanssen. Can you help me at all?"

"I think so. I had to get an extra text for one of my students. I came down the hall when I saw a yound lady coming out of the teacher's lounge with her hands full of stuff. She didn't see me and I recognized a wallet belonging to Miss Bellow's. We all knew about the thefts and I guessed I was looking at our thief-"

At that moment Lyndall's pager went off. "Can I use your phone please?"

"Sure dear, help yourself. Now where was I? Oh yes, the young lady in question walked across the hall and stopped at a locker. She pulled something out of her plait and jiggled the lock. Of course the locker opened and she threw all the stuff in and closed it. When I got back to class with the text I happened to glance out the window and you were sitting in the quad reading. Now does that help you?"

Cat was nodding when Lyndall came back. Cat filled her in.

"Okay," Lyndall stated thoughtfully. "Cat I've got to go on a job. Evan's on his way to pick me up. That's great. Mrs Johanssen would you be willing to sign a statement stating the times you saw this? Cat are you right to put the case together from here? You have the fingerprints and Mrs Johanssen here is your star witness so you've got a pretty good case going."

Cat swallowed nervously, "I want to get into law so I guess this is going to be good for me isn't it?"

Lyndall smiled and patted her hand. "If you want to do law then you'll enjoy doing this. Evan has the number you can reach me on 24-7, if you have any questions, queries or anything at all that you just want to run by me. I'll check in with you regularly too. Mrs Johanssen you have been a big help but why haven't you told the principal any of this?"

"I came down with the flu that evening so I haven't been at work for the past week, dear."

There was a knock at the door. "That's Evan, I've got to go."

"Thanks Lyndall, you're the best." Cat gave her a hug.

Cat spent the next half hour pleasantly chatting to Mrs Johanssen.

She was missing everyone at the ranch dreadfully but she wasn't game to visit in case Matika was there. She would not be held responsible for what she would do to the girl if she saw her.

Over the next fortnight of her suspension, Cat concentrated on putting together a strong case with Lyndall's help. Guthrie was there beside her every step of the way and Cat found herself enjoying sharing what was happening with him.

On her first day back Cat went and saw Mrs Hodges and requested a meeting with her, her parents and Matika so that she could present her side of the story and prove she had nothing to do with the thefts.

Mrs Hodges, just quietly, was impressed with the girl and had no doubt she was going to prove her wrong. It had been a tough time for Cat emotionally but the girl had seemed to thrive on the challenge she had set.

On the Friday afternoon of that week, Mrs Hodges, Roy, Regan and Matika gathered in the teachers lounge where Cat started by outlining what she was going to prove and how. None of the fingerprints lifted from the stolen items were hers. Second no one had witnessed Cat present at her locker when the stuff was put in there and she was not at her locker the time Mrs Johanssen saw Matika open someone's locker. Third, Matika didn't use a key, which again Mrs Johanssen had witnessed. Fourth, her locker was conveniently located directly opposite the teachers lounge. Fifth the time the theft occurred she had been sitting out in the quad reading where Mrs Johanssen had seen her. Because the quad was next to the Library on the other side of the school campus and the time it took to go from there to the teachers lounge to the quad proved it impossible for her to have helped Matika.

The final reason as to why she was not involved she threw the question back at them, 'what reason would I possibly have for wanting to steal items that belonged to the teachers?'

The black mark was removed and Mrs Hodges agreed to write an endorsement as to Cat's academic standard when she decided what College she wanted to attend.

Cat moved back out to the ranch and Lyndall gave up her apartment, moving in with Evan. She and Evan agreed it was a good idea because when she was in town she was at his place anyway.

Matika was warned by Cat to not come anywhere near her nor was she to speak to her ever again. Cat treated her like a stranger for the reminder of the time she was with Roy and Regan.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Regan groaned as she hung up the phone from the high school one sunny afternoon. Thankfully it wasn't the principal this time but the counselor, she and Roy were required at the school.

She drove over to the ranch and was lucky to find Roy at the house cleaning up and getting ready to come home.

"Roy, the school wants to see us again," Regan stated walking into the main house.

"Again? What's she done this time?"  
"I don't know but this time we're meeting with the counselor."

"Maybe it's good news for a change." Roy wiped his hands on the towel that was kept in the laundry.

"I don't know, my love, these days anything to do with Matika is not good," Regan sighed, "Let's go sort it out hey?"

"Right behind you honey. Hannah we've got to go to the school again, can you keep an eye on the kids until we get back?"

"No problem, want me to keep you some dinner?" Hannah replied. She was sitting at the dining table enjoying a cup of coffee before starting the task of dinner.

"Thanks Hannah, that would be a big help," Regan replied.

"Where you going?" Rex asked racing through the back door at that moment.

"The counselor at school wants to see us about Matika."

"Okay, want me to look after Ella?"

"Don't you always?" Rex grinned at his comment.

"Be good for Hannah and we'll be back soon." Regan blew him a kiss and went out the door to an impatient Roy.

The school was quiet as they made their way to the Counsellor's office. Again it was late afternoon and the students had all gone home.

"It's a bit like de ja vu," Regan mentioned to Roy who nodded.

They found the counselor's office easy enough and entered the small room.

Matika sat quietly in a chair mopping up some tears with a tissue.

Miss Howard was on the phone and waved Roy and Regan in. She finished up the phone call.

"Mr and Mrs Colllins, thank you for coming in and see me. Please have a seat." She gestured to two vacant seats in front of her desk. "Let me say we are making a lot of progress aren't we Matika?"

Matika nodded in answer with a half watery smile.

"You mean to say something is going right for my niece?" Regan asked in hope.

"Not completely but yes we are getting somewhere and Matika has been very co-operative. I am very pleased with her."

"So why are we here?" Roy asked.

"Well, we have a little problem in that Matika is pregnant."

"She's WHAT?!" Roy exploded turning straight to Regan, "Did you know about this?"

"Sort of. Hannah and Allison picked it up and told me but I didn't want to believe it."

"What the hell do we do now?" Roy sat back in his chair, the fight going out of him. "She's been nothing but trouble since the day she arrived."

"I realize that Mr Collins and that is what has brought her to me. Now I've rung a doctor and he's going to do an examination and ultrasound so we can determine how far along she is. I don't think I need to tell you that the most important thing you can do for Matika now is give her a lot of support."

"She doesn't deserve any support," Roy muttered giving the girl a dark look.

"Roy stop it! I know my niece is not perfect but being sixteen years old and pregnant can't be easy for her either-"

"Can you tell them to stop talking about me like I'm not here?" Matika asked Miss Howard.

"Mr and Mrs Collins, Matika is right. Now how about we take one step at a time here? Let's find out how far along the pregnancy is then discuss the options. This is a very scary time for Matika and she's lucky to have a somewhat stable home with supportive people around her. Matika and I have discussed the future in relation to the baby and what changes she might need to make and I think you'll be most pleased with the new attitude that is starting to develop. I know she's caused her fair share of trouble and this was the last thing she was expecting but the thing is it's here now and we need to help Matika decide what is best for her and the baby, wouldn't you agree?" Miss Howard looked at Regan who nodded in agreeance before turning to Roy. He was a bit more hesitant but in the end had to agree with the counselor. If he didn't he probably would have had to sleep outside until the baby was born.

Matika was sixteen weeks, which was too late for termination. The following afternoon Regan went with her to see Miss Howard to discuss options not that there was many left open to them.

"Well the good news is the baby is healthy and so is the mother. I have also been appointed Matika's case manager so I can look after her right through to the birth if necessary. Now Matika's already confided to me that she'd like to keep the child, how do you feel about that?"

Regan sighed, "It's okay I guess but she's not a very good role model for a young child."

"I can change Aunty Re," Matika suddenly spoke up, "I want to change, besides this child would be mine and my family and no one can take that away from me."

"Having a baby is a big job Matika, you can't just walk out when the going gets tough. Look at your Aunt Cleo."

"I-I know that and I can't say what I'll be like as a mother but how can I know if I don't give it a try? You will help me won't you?"

Regan looked at her niece in surprise. Matika had never willingly asked for help before and it felt good.

Miss Howard spoke up at that point, "Matika's agreed to continue seeing me once a week and I'm all to willing to assist her in preparing for motherhood. She has also agreed to stay on at school until the baby's born."

"Well that might pacify your Uncle Roy-"

Matika snorted, "He doesn't care about me and whether or not I finish school. He only cares about his precious Cat and her getting into Harvard Law."

"Well if you stopped landing Cat in trouble perhaps he'd re-consider his feelings for you. Let's face it, you haven't exactly been a little angel since you came here and I can't tell you how close he's come to throwing you out."

Regan was about to say something else when the counselor held up her hand. "Obviously this is an issue that we will need to discuss over the coming weeks. What we do need to know, however, is who the father is? He does have a right to know and he has the right to have a say in the child's upbringing."

At this question Matika looked down clearly uncomfortable.

"Matika?" The counselor pushed gently, both her and Regan waiting for the answer.

"I don't want him involved with the child?"

"Why not?" Regan asked.

Matika shrugged, "I just don't."

"Matika having a baby is not only hard work but there is also a lot of financial outlay. You need bottles, clothes, nappies etc not to mention a bed, mattress, sheets etc. Perhaps the father could be of help to you financially when the time comes? As the child grows they are going to want to know about their fat-"

"Evan's probably already supporting a few kids already seeing as how he gets around." Matika spat out in sudden anger before dissolving into floods of tears.

"Matika?" Regan turned white and looked at her niece horrified. There was only one Evan that she knew. "It's not Evan from across the road whose the father is is?"

Matika nodded.

"Oh dear god," Regan felt like crying.

"You know the father, Mrs Collins?"

"It's Evan McFadden, he used to go to this school. His family and ours are very close."

"Yes I know the McFadden boys and I must say I'm surprised. They were all so responsible at school especially more so after their parent's died." Miss Howard pursed her lips in silent disapproval.

"Matika, given the obvious connections between the families, my advice to you is that he be told. You won't be able to hide the pregnancy forever and once it starts to show he may work out that it is his."

Matika nodded and looked at Regan with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Aunty Re." Her voice broke and Regan reached and hugged her. "I'm so sorry, I've done so many wrong things and hurt so many people but I didn't want to hurt you."

"I know, I know." Regan held her close while she cried. Miss Howard left them alone.

They were on their way home, both quiet with their own thoughts when Regan spoke up. "I agree with Miss Howard, I think it's best if we do tell Evan."

"Okay," Matika agreed. Her head hurt and she was exhausted. She didn't care anymore what happened, all she wanted to do was lay down and sleep off the nightmare. "Can I get some sleep first, I'm so tired."

"Oh of course. We won't tell him straight away. I'll discuss things with Roy first and see what he thinks and what he feels might be the best way to go about this."

Matika nodded as they turned into the driveway. Regan shut the car off. "Are you going to be all right?"

"I think so. I really want to keep this baby, Aunty Re."

"I know you do. You go on in and lie down, dinner's across the road tonight."

Regan headed over to the ranch and barn to saddle up a horse and find Roy. He was out helping Daniel and Evan hang up salt blocks for the cattle.

"Hi honey, how did it go?" Roy looked up as she approached.

"Alright. We need to talk alone."

"Of course, you guys need me anymore?"

"No you go on, we'll see you at home," Daniel answered.

Roy mounted his horse and the two of them headed off towards a rocky outcrop flooded with afternoon sunlight. They stopped there and sat together on the rocks, turning the horses loose and letting them graze nearby.

"Matika's sixteen weeks which is too late for a termination," Regan started hesitantly. It wasn't the pregnancy that worried her now but the fact that it was Evan's baby. "She wants to keep the baby, as it would be her own family then and that's important to her. Miss Howard has been appointed case manager so she will be looking after her right up to the birth and possibly afterwards. Matika also wants to stay on at school for as long as possible."

"That's nice to hear but is she going to curb her behaviour? She's not a very good role model for a baby."

"I know but she's assured both myself and Miss Howard that she does want to change. Miss Howard has already made several comments on the improvement in her already so for once, I think I believe her."

"I can understand her wanting to keep the baby so she'd have her own family. Its like me with Allison, without her I would have had nothing. Do we know who the father is?"

Regan nodded and sighed, "Evan."

"Oh great, its not another dirty trick is it?"

"I honestly don't know, Roy. It's a pretty mean one if it is."

"You know we could loose the McFaddens as friends over this?"

"I don't think we would but it could make things very uncomfortable between us all. Do you think it could be Evan's?" She looked up at him and he slipped a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"I don't know, I mean we all know Evan and he does get around but to my knowledge he's always been careful. So far Brian's the only one to screw things up by getting a girl pregnant and he was so deeply in love with her that it was a minor detail."

"I don't think Evan's in love with Matika."

"No I don't think he is either he's way too keen on Lyndall. He won't be able to contribute much to the baby's upbringing either as it's all tied up in this here ranch. Any suggestions on how we're going to break the news to him?"

"Well, we could have Evan, Adam and Hannah over for dinner without everybody else. Hannah already knows Matika's pregnant. She and Allison picked it up quite awhile ago so too did Cleo."

"Well they should have, they're the one's having babies around here. I'm surprised Daniel and Adam didn't. They've had a tendency to know when the girls were pregnant even before the girls themselves did."

"They might have picked it up and told the girls, I don't know. The thing is, Evan needs to be told and soon and Matika should be the one to do it."

"Alright, let's organize a dinner for tomorrow night and tell him. I know Evan's twenty four and old enough to sort his own mess out but Matika is only sixteen and Adam is still his legal guardian."

"Yeah I'd be a lot more comfortable with Adam there."

"True, shall we head back?"

"Race you home?" Regan grinned and mounted her horse, she swung his head around and kicked him home with Roy in hot pursuit.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Dinner the next night at Roy and Regan's could only be described as scary. Evan was mystified as to why he had been invited. He went out of politness but didn't intend to stay long.

When he saw Matika warning bells rang and he knew he was in for something he wasn't going to like. They all made meaningless small talk through dinner until coffee was served afterwards.

"Okay, I'm here and obviously this has something to do with me so you want to tell me what is going on?" Evan was tired of the small talk and tension in the room.

"Matika?" Roy prompted her a little.

"I'm sixteen weeks pregnant Evan, with your child," Matika stated dropping her eyes.

"You? Pregnant? This has got to be some sort of joke doesn't it? What are you trying to get at me for? Did I dump you for another girl or something?"

"No! It's true! I'm pregnant and its yours!" She burst into tears.

"I don't believe you. You can't be?!" Evan yelled back at her.

"Evan why don't you calm down so we can discuss this rationally," Adam suggested, throwing his brother a pointed look.

Evan sighed but didn't say anything more.

"Well I am. I've had the tests and an ultrasound, Regan was there. I'm carrying a baby Evan, and its yours."

"I think you've been sleeping with one too many people and you don't know whose it is so you thought you'd pin it on me. Well no way! I'm sorry you're pregnant but there is no way it can be mine."

"Why not? We didn't take any precautions." Matika looked at him.

"It can't be. You can run all the DNA tests you like but it is not mine."

"You can't mean that?" Matika burst into tears.

"If you think that baby's mine then you go right on thinking that but I can tell you right now I am not going to stick around here and pretend to be a father to something that is definitely not mine!" Evan walked out, slamming the door. Adam immediately got to his feet and went after him.

"Evan, wait!"

Evan stopped walking and waited.

"Hey come on, I know this is a bit of a shock but don't you think a little bit of support would help here?" Adam asked calmly.

"Adam it's not mine!"

"Okay, but how can you be so sure? If you didn't take any-"

"Adam trust me, its not." Evan ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "I'm not going back in there to discuss how I can help raise something that I know is not mine. If it was, sure I'd be there but its not."

"Okay, okay I believe you," Adam rubbed his brothers shoulder in affection.

"Do you really?"

"Yes I do although it would help if I knew the reason why?"

Evan shook his head, "I can't tell you that, I'm not ready for anyone else to know just yet."

"Sounds serious."

"Depends how you look at it really but for now there is no way that little brat is going to take advantage of me the way she did Cat. Now I know how Cat felt when she got her into so much trouble."

"Alright, why don't you go on home and I'll see if I can't do something to straighten this mess out? It would make things a whole lot easier if I had a reason as to why?"

"No I'm not saying." He shook his head and resumed his walk to his jeep.

Adam watched his little brother walk off into the dark feeling helpless. He had no doubts Evan was telling the truth.

As soon as Evan got home he rang Lyndall, packed an overnight bag and flew out to meet her.

The whole family was in uproar and the vote was split right down the middle as to whether Evan was the father. Hannah and Adam had returned and broken the news to us all. Hannah tried hard to keep the peace amongst family members but it proved near impossible as brother battled brother.

Hannah found him and Brian sitting outside one evening after dinner discussing the situation. She picked up their jackets and took them outside as the night air was quite cool.

"What are you two doing out here? You'll freeze." Hannah gave them their jackets and sat down beside them.

"Thanks Hannah," Both boys answered her and put them on.

"Do you think the baby's Evan's?" Brian asked Hannah.

"Oh come on Brian, Evan's not the sort to lie," Adam interjected.

"No I don't. Evan assures me its an impossibility and I believe him," Hannah answered anyway.

"Do we know why he's so sure its not?"

"Nope," Adam answered again.

"I always knew that boy would slip up one day but why did it have to be her?" Brian asked.

"Oh come on Brian! We all know what that little trouble-maker's like. I wouldn't put it past her to be after Evan for some slight or something he's done to her."

"I don't know Adam, I saw Evan take her home that night she was picked up for underage drinking."

"I agree with Adam, I wouldn't put it past the little minx to be out for revenge for some slight or reason."

"You would, you're his wife." Brian regretted the words as soon as he said them.

Adam looked at his little brother sharply, "What's the matter with you?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just angry because it's one of my brothers."

"Well don't take it out on Hannah alright? She's got nothing to do with this."

"Yeah, sorry Hannah."

"It's okay," Hannah muttered quietly.

"Look I'll leave you two to talk, I'm way too wound up to make pleasant conversation." Brian stood up and settled his hat back on his head.

"Where you going?" Adam asked looking up.

"Not far." Brian walked down the stairs and off into Shay's garden where he could be alone.

"This has really gotten to everyone hasn't it?" Hannah asked slightly surprised at the venemence with which the family was dealing with the situation.

"Yeah well not many of us are too fond of the girl and when it's one of us we come out fighting, you should know that?"

"Oh I do but it always surprises me just how much. She's not faking it either, Adam. Regan was at the ultrasound, she's definitely pregnant."

"Yeah I know."

"What are we going to do Adam?"

"Nothing. If Evan says its not his then its not. I believe him and the others will too once they calm down. I just wish I knew the reason as to why he's so sure it's not his. Where has Evan gotten too anyway? I haven't seen him for days."

"According to Guthrie he rang the other night and he's with Lyndall. Maybe Matika would agree to a paternity test after its born so we can prove its not hers," Hannah mused out loud.

"Maybe, although I think she's actually a little scared of the truth and she's blaming the most likely person."

"No Adam she's out for revenge. Evan's done something to her and she wants to make him pay. Besides none of us have seen her with anyone else either."

"Did anyone stop to consider Evan might be right in what he's saying?" Adam asked out loud.

"Of course, I did but what makes you so sure?"

"Well that boy has been sleeping around for goodness knows how long just about every night of the week right?"

"So he has an extremely healthy sex life," Hannah laughed.

"Yeap," He grinned at her his eyes lighting with interest as he reached out and attempted to slip his hand inside her shirt. "Something we could probably do with too?"

"Adam be serious." She lightly pushed him away.

"Sorry," he started to undo the buttons of her shirt instead. "Adam!" She smacked his hand away.

"Sorry," he muttered peering through the little bit of shirt he had managed to undo and admiring the curve of his wife's breast. "You'd think by now that he would of slipped up at some stage wouldn't you?"

"I guess so but then again maybe he's just plain careful," Hannah answered thoughtfully trying to ignore the fingers stroking her cleavage. "You aren't really interested in this conversation anymore are you?"

"Nope," He slid his hand further inside.

Evan and Lyndall returned from Miami a month later.

Matika's pregnancy was showing quite nicely in a little bump.

The winter rains had started and I was seven months pregnant with our third child. Christmas had also snuck up on us.

It was Christmas Day and Hannah and I were setting the table for Christmas lunch. The presents had been unwrapped and the kids were having fun with their new toys so there was lots of noise, arguing and excitement.

The boys had managed to get a Christmas tree with the rain but it wasn't as exciting as it had been in previous years.

We were part way through lunch when Evan and Lyndall came walking in.

"Merry Christmas, any left for us?" Evan called out cheerfully. We all welcomed them home and made room at the table.

"How was Miami?" Hannah asked.

"Not bad. I was actually allowed to watch Lyndall work and the amount of stuff this girl can do with a computer and a specimen the size of a pin. She's pretty incredible."

"What can I say? It's my job," Lyndall shrugged. "What college's have you applied to Cat?"

"Harvard, Stanford and UCLA but I'm really hoping Harvard will take me. They've got the best law program in the country."

"That's great I hope you get in. Your looking very contented their Matika, how's the pregnancy?"

"It's okay, the babies moving and it's kind of cool."

"That means its healthy. Any idea who the father is?" Lyndall knew that she had decided it was Evan's but chose not to say anything.

"Didn't Evan tell you it's his?" Matika asked puzzled.

"Oh I think he did mention it but I laughed. You see, Evan-"

"Lyndall don't," Evan tugged on her arm.

"No Evan I think they should know, all of them, then they'd be a bit more supportive and understanding of you. Besides you don't know what will happen in the future and if she thinks it's yours she could take you to court for everything you own including the ranch. Do you want to see that happen to this lovely family of yours because of one girl's jealousy? Trust me this is a good thing."

Matika had the grace to look embarrassed but kept quiet.

Evan looked very uncomfortable but nodded in agreement.

"Evan has an extrememly low sperm count. His chances of getting a girl pregnant is about a million to one. I know, I did the test for him."

"So that's why you knew it wasn't yours." Hannah exclaimed in relief.

"Yeah, I've known for ages but when I met Lyndall she confirmed it."

It was Brian who saved things, "Oh man that's rough. Never knowing the joy of holding your own baby."

Daniel, Ford and Adam all offered their sympathies to him which made him feel better. He was worried his brothers would make fun of him but instead it was the exact opposite.

Whilst Crane and Guthrie didn't really understand what it was like to hold their own child they did feel for Evan knowing he'd never have any children.

"It's okay Brian, these three girls are having enough nieces and nephews for me to hold if I wanted too. I know I won't ever get to share that joy but I've known it for so long that it doesn't really bother me anymore. I sort of accepted it."

"So, Matika, whose baby is it?" Roy asked giving her a piercing look.

"I-I thought it was Evan's seeing as how he dumped me for Lyndall-" Now she looked totally ashamed of herself. Maybe counseling was working and she was growing a conscience?

Suddenly Cat squealed, "It's Austin Samuels isn't it?! I saw you at the rodeo coming out the back of a horse float. You've been screwing him."

Matika got to her feet and walked out, tears trickling down her face. Regan went out after her while Cat sat grinning from ear to ear. "What a perfect revenge for the jerk! Matika actually did something nice for me for a change. How cool!"

Regan returned with Matika who promptly apoligised to Evan and the family. She said that Cat was right in that Austin Samuels was the father.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It was an unusually colder winter than normal and we seemed to be having storms everyday. The attic was turned into a play room for the kids and paths were trampled well between the barn, Cleo's and Roy's. I reached my last month of pregnancy and was getting concerned I'd be having the baby at home, same as Hannah and the twins. The twins celebrated their sixth birthday amongst much excitement. Cat was tuning eighteen in another month and couldn't wait. She had four months of school left.

Matika's pregnancy advanced and she really was making an effort to get along with everyone. It was nice to see and the family was slowly thawing out towards her, except for Cat.

My waters broke, four weeks early and one hour later the contractions were four minutes apart. This baby was coming fast. There was no time to get me to the hospital and once again the guys prepared to play doctor.

Cleo and Hannah kicked them out and took over. Daniel stayed. He'd seen me through two births he wasn't about to miss out on the third.

Just on sunrise Nicholas was born. Jazzmine was furious it was another boy. Lee took it all in his stride and loved to help me with him.

Two weeks later Cat turned eighteen. She didn't want a party or anything and was quite happy with a quiet dinner at home. Hannah and I made her a cake.

The rains started to ease as Spring started and the creek swelled with melting snow from the mountains.

Cat was busy getting ready for her senior prom and final's. She was studying hard while Regan took her into Sacramento to find the perfect prom dress.

It was a lovely sunny day and we were all scattered far and wide with jobs on the ranch. The night before had been stormy and a lot of the calves had gotten stuck in the mud around the creek's.

Hannah and I had the task of pulling them out and putting them back with their mothers in the herd. We were coverd in mud and loving it.

Bella, Jake, Jazz and Tia were all cheering us on and each time we freed a calf they'd give us a ranking on how good a job they thought we had done.

Cat came riding up on her horse out of breath and waving a piece of paper.

"I got it! I got in!" She cried jubilantly.

"Where?" I asked. Over the past week she had had four college acceptances but so far none from Harvard.

"Harvard. I'm going to law school!" She squealed and raced off across the paddock.

"I guess she's looking for Guthrie," Hannah remarked.

"Yeap, come on you, out you get." I lifted one of the calf's hoof's and placed it on top of the mud.

Cat raced across the paddocks like her hair was on fire. Some of the boys were rounding up stray cattle when she came racing up almost scattering the herd.

"Hey Cat, careful there you'll spook the cattle." Brian warned.

"Sorry, I got in to Harvard. I'm going to law school!"

"That's great," Adam, and Ford rode over and congratulated her.

"Where's Guthrie?"

"Next paddock with Daniel and Evan, helping plant the seed for next year's crop," Adam told her.

Again she turned her horse and raced off.

"I guess she's excited," Brian commented.

"Looks that way," Ford laughed, "Come on lets get these beasts home before they go racing off too."

"Sounds good to me," Adam replied whistling.

"Guthrie! Guthrie!" Cat screamed as she came racing up.

Guthrie stopped loading the seed into the spreader and stood up stretching his back. He took his hat off and wiped his forehead as he waited for her. Cat pulled up in a cloud of dust and fairly leapt out of the saddle into his arms.

"Whoa hey there, what's all the excitement about?"

"I got into Harvard!"

"Cat that's wonderful. My girl the smartest lawyer in the country." He picked her up and twirled her round and round in a big circle. She showed him the letter and a booklet on accomadation.

"Look they even have apartments so we can live together on campus. We won't have to look for a place off campus."

Guthrie was saved by having to answer when Daniel came in on the tractor.

"Hey Guthrie, what are you doing? You're holding us up."

"Sorry Daniel, Cat just got her acceptance into Harvard." Guthrie went back to loading the seed into the spreader.

"Congratulations Cat, have you told Roy and Regan yet?"

"No, they're next. Do you know where they are?"

"Down in the south paddock clearing the boundary fence of fallen timber."

"Okay, thanks. I'll see you at the house." She gave Guthrie a quick kiss, jumped on the horse and once again tore off across the paddocks. Guthrie heaved a sigh of relief.

"What's up?" Daniel asked.

"Oh its Cat and this dammed law school."

"Aren't you happy for her?"

"Yes I am, very happy."

"But?" Daniel asked as Guthrie lowered the seed bag back down to the ground.

"But, she's decided I'm going with her and she's been looking around at apartments for us. The thing is I don't want to go."

"Why not? Don't you love her?"

"Yeah I do, she's great and I wouldn't swap her for the world but my life is here on the ranch. Besides what would I do in a city? I'd be a fish out of water. It'd probably be alright for a little while but that's about it. I love it here and to be honest I can't see myself looking out a window everyday and not seeing huge green fields and mountains in the distance. Being able to ride anywhere whenever I want. Swim in the creek when it gets too hot. This is my life here."

"Well I suggest you tell her that and do it soon before things get too out of control."

"Yeah I know but I don't want to hurt her either."

"Sorry bro, but there's no way out of that, however, wouldn't it be better to hurt her now rather than later when you're living together in a strange place?"

"I guess so." Guthrie looked off in the direction Cat had disappeared. "Man this is going to hurt but I can't go. It's not that I don't want too it's more like it's not for me. You know what I mean?"

Daniel nodded, "I do and you need to tell her that. She might be hurt but she'll come around and if she loves you she'll accept it."

"You think so?"

"She will." Daniel gripped his shoulder gently in consolation.

"Hey, what are you two doing? Gossiping like old women?" Evan came riding in on his tractor. He had been sowing the seed right over on the other side of the paddock and run out.

"No, Cat distracted us, she got into Harvard Law," Daniel explained.

"That's great but when were you planning on bringing my seed to me little brother?"

"Right now, sorry Evan." Guthrie grabbed another bag full of seed out of the back of the truck and started tipping it into Evan's spreader.

Daniel climbed back up into his tractor and went back to work.

Later that night Guthrie and Cat were stretched out together on one of the lounges in front of the fire enjoying some kisses. Cat was full of excitement about getting into Harvard and every now and again she'd say something about the school or campus. Guthrie was only half listening to her as he tried to work out how and when to break it to her he wasn't going.

She gave a huge sigh of happiness and laid her head back down on his shoulder. He tangled his hand in her hair enjoying the silky feel of it running through his fingers.

"Cat?" he murmured.

She looked at him.

"About us going to Harvard?" She nodded. "I think you should go, without me."

Cat sat up startled and confused. "But I thought you wanted to go with me?"

"No Cat, you decided that WE should go."

"B-b-but I thought that was what you wanted too?"

"Cat, I want for us to be together, yes, but together here not in some strange place."

"I-I you don't want to come with me?" She asked in a small voice, her hand creeping up to play with her pendant.

"I'm sorry, Cat but no I don't want to go with you. My life is here on the ranch not in some strange city on a college campus. What would I do?"

"You could get a job or something. I don't know, anything. We'd find something for you. You might want to go back to college too."

"Cat I never went to College. The only two who went to college was Adam and Ford. Cat my life is ranching, cattle and fences-"

"You could get a job fixing fences?" She suggested hopefully.

"Yeah hammering nails into palings or bending pre-cut metal sheets into frames, sounds riveting," He answered her sarcastically which was a mistake.

She looked at him with hurt in her eyes and it tore him apart.

"I was only trying to help," She muttered.

"I know you were." He sat up and tried to hug her but she pushed him away.

"I think you'd better go," She stated quietly.

"Cat we need to talk about this."

"No we don't, you've made yourself perfectly clear, you don't want to come with me. My own boyfriend doesn't even want to be with me." She fought back the tears.

"Cat I'm sorry, I know this is hurting you but I can't go. My life is here."

"Are you trying to tell me there's no room in your life for me and what I want? Is that what you're trying to say?" She stood up and walked over to the fire.

"No I'm not but at the moment what you want and what I want are two different things and for a little while we are going to have to go our separate ways. I'll still be here when you get back and you can always come back for holidays. It's not that I don't want to be with you it's a case of waiting a bit longer for that to happen. I'm really sorry Cat." This time when he hugged her she didn't push him away but she didn't respond to him either. It was a bit like hugging a rock. They stood like that for ten minutes and Guthrie realized she wasn't going to give in to him.

"I'll get going and see you tomorrow." He lifted her chin gently with his fingers. "I'm sorry Cat, I really am but I can't do it." She nodded with tears in her eyes. Guthrie felt like the meanest person alive. "Will I see you tomorrow?" He asked almost afraid of the answer.

Cat shrugged. "I don't know."

He left her then. There was nothing more to say.

As soon as the door closed she sank to her knees and cried. All her dreams and hopes of finally living together were gone. Guthrie was also her rod of strength and if she admitted it, she was actually scared of going to Harvard. Big school, new faces, different routines and no family to run home too. She was frightened but with Guthrie beside her she could have done it, now she wasn't so sure.

She tossed and turned that night, getting little sleep. When she did wake the next morning she knew without a doubt she was still going to go, after all she had worked so hard to get there. She'd miss Guthrie terribly but as he said the night before he'd still be here waiting for her and she could always come home in the holidays.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Cat graduated from school and we were all there to see it. No one was more proud of her than Guthrie.

For the prom that night, Cat wore a long gown of dark green velvet, it was so dark it was almost black. It was low cut at the back, figure hugging with the skirt flaring into a small train. It looked beautiful and brought out the green flecks in her eyes. Guthrie picked her up and we met them at the gym.

As the family of a graduating senior we always went.

Ford insisted that Cleo get out and go with them while Rosie babysat. Cleo actually enjoyed herself enormously and she was glad that Ford had made her go.

The gym was decorated nicely and Daniel's band was playing with he and Mel sharing the singing. This, for me, was wonderful as I got to spend at least half the night with him.

The evening went well and Cat was crowned homecoming queen. She was thrilled. Jason Samuels, Austin's younger brother, was crowned king.

The dance went until midnight but by eleven us older one's were tired and headed for home. As with all previous prom's before this one, most of the seniors headed off to after parties around the county.

Guthrie and Cat weren't amongst them as Guthrie had something else planned.

They walked to the flat and reached the top of the steps when Guthrie told her to close her eyes. He led her inside.

"Now keep your eyes closed and don't open them until I say." He left her alone so he could do what he needed too.

"Guthrie what are you doing? Is that smoke?"

"It's a match, Cat. Don't worry you aren't on fire," He chuckled, "Just a couple more seconds."

"Hurry up I can't stand the suspense."

"Okay you can open them now."

"Oh its beautiful." He had put candles around the flat and they were now lit giving a soft glow. In the middle of the table was an enormous bunch of red roses. "Are they for me?" She asked nervously, hardly daring to believe if they were.

"They are." He went to hand them to her.

"No leave them there, they'll only wilt and die if you take them out of the water and I can still see them. They are very beautiful and thank you." She turned and kissed him deeply.

"I also have something else for you too." He picked something up that was tucked away behind the vase. "This is for you." He lifted the lid on a small box to reveal a diamond solitaire ring. "Cat, will you marry me?"

"Yes! Oh yes! Oh Guthrie it's beautiful." She hugged him, kissed him and cried all at once.

When she calmed down Guthrie slipped the ring onto her finger. It was a perfect fit.

Half an hour later he swept her up into his arms and carried her into his bedroom where he laid her gently on the bed.

"Make yourself comfortable I've just got to blow the candles out so the place doesn't burn down."

"Okay," she answered a little nervously. She wasn't quite sure what was expected of her. He came back with a couple of the candles and slid them onto his dresser. Sitting on the bed beside her he pulled her in close, kissing her more.

"Guthrie I need to tell you something." She giggled as he kissed her neck.

"What's that?" He murmured against her lips.

"Guthrie I'm serious." She gently pushed him away.

"What's up?" He picked her hand up and held it. They both admired her engagement ring.

"I know you've been very patient with me in regards to us having sex and I'm really grateful to you for that, but I need to tell you my uncle molested me when I was eight and well I-I don't know I……." Her voice trailed off as she became uncertain of what to say.

"And you are telling me this because?" Guthrie asked gently and not the slightest bit concerned.

It was one thing Adam had taught him when he was growing up, bad things happen to people and they don't need anyone criticizing them for it. It's just the way the world was. Give them love and support and you usually had a friend for life.

"Well I'm frightened and I don't think I'll ever be able too-too..." She looked at him pleading that he'd understand what she was trying to say.

"Cat, it's okay, we don't have to do anything you don't want too. I knew something had happened to you but I didn't bring you in here for sex. I'm just a little tired stretching out on lounges getting cricks in my neck. I thought you were comfortable enough with me now not to be concerned?"

"Oh I am, I am I guess now that we're engaged I felt you should know."

"Cat it's okay." He raised her chin so he could look into her pretty blue eyes. "We'll deal with things if and when they arise but for now you have nothing to be afraid of. I'm here and I love you. I won't do anything you don't want me too and I'll never force you to do anything you don't want to do okay?" She swallowed nervously but didn't answer. "Okay?" He asked her again.

"Yes."

They lay cuddled up together on the bed.

Guthrie had dumped his suit jacket and rolled his shirt sleeves up. One candle had burnt itself out and the other one was flickering. Niether of them were tired.

"I might just go and grab a couple more candles." Guthrie reluctantly got up off the bed.

"Don't your lights work? Did you forget to pay the electricity bill or something?"

Guthrie laughed, "No we aren't that bad. Electric lights are too bright, they'll spoil the mood. Be right back." He was back a couple of minutes later with two more candles and he lit them just as the other one sputtered out.

He stretched back out on the bed once more and curled his body around her's pulling her in close.

"Guthrie?"

"Mmmmmmm?"

"What's it like?"

"What's what like?"

"Sex."

"It's pretty amazing. It can be anything you want it to be but mostly its magic."

"Will you show me?" She turned and looked at him.

"Cat, you do know what your asking don't you?" She nodded. "Are you really sure you want to do this?"

"I-I'm sure, I think." She bit her lip nervously. "I can't stop thinking about it."

"Cat there's no rush. If we don't do it now there'll be other opportunities, we've got our whole lives together."

"I-I want to try, I can't promise you anything though."

"I tell you what we'll take it real slow and any time you want me to stop you just say the word okay?" She nodded biting her lip. He tenderly stroked her face as he laid her back on the pillows and kissed her.

He took things very slowly and Cat reveled in the feelings he roused from within. She had no idea sex could be so beautiful. It didn't feel dirty or wrong or shameful. By the time Guthrie was absolutely sure it was what she wanted the sun had been up for over an hour.

Guthrie and Cat emerged around five the following afternoon and headed out to the ranch to get something to eat, they were hungry.

Evan had already been home had a shower and changed clothes. He'd knocked lightly quietly on Guthrie's door but when there was no answer he left them alone.

"Good lord look what the Cat dragged in." Brian exclaimed when they walked in holding hands.

"Hey, our little brother finally remembers his way home," Daniel stated.

"Yeah, yeah alright you guys, leave us alone." Guthrie glared at them all.

"You got enough roses there Cat?" Ford asked.

"There's plenty more out in the garden," Brian offered.

"I think I've got enough thank you. Where's Mum and Dad?"

"Out with your Dad's boss," Adam answered.

"Oh that's a shame." She looked terribly disappointed. "Is there anything to eat, we're starving?"

"Of course, grab a seat." Hannah got up from the table. "Here give me those and I'll put them in water for you. How was the prom?" She took the roses from Cat's arms.

"Thanks Hannah, it was very nice."

"Looks like she enjoyed afterwards more though," Evan stated folding his arms in a satisfied manner.

"I'm just going to go up and get changed." Cat fled upstairs, her face as red as a beetroot.

"Ohhhhhhh!" The guys cried teasingly.

Five minutes later she returned with what she hoped was a composed look on her face as she slid into her regular seat.

"I'm glad you had a good time." I said to Cat conversationally.

"I'd say she had a dammed good night judging by the smile on her face." Daniel retorted. Cat's face flamed red once again and the guys burst out laughing. They were having fun.

"Daniel your embarrassing the girl." I smacked him.

"Well if she's going to marry one of us she'd better get used to it." Daniel had noticed the engagement ring. Cat instantly looked at the sparkling ring on her finger and smiled.

"There goes that secret," Guthrie laughed. "Trust you to notice Daniel." Daniel leaned back in his chair mighty proud of himself. Everyone else was looking at Cat and Guthrie with interest. "Yes, I have asked Cat to marry me and yes she has accepted."

"Thank the lord Roy's not here," Adam quipped getting up to congratulate his little brother and adopted niece.

The next morning Roy strode in about six for his usual morning coffee before getting the day underway.

"Has my wayward daughter come home yet?" he asked Adam as he accepted a cup of coffee from Hannah.

"Yes she has. She's still asleep." Hannah sat down.

"No I'm not. Morning Dad." Cat gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I've got to go and tidy up upstairs. Adam could you come and give me a hand please?" Hannah tactfully hinted.

"But I've only just sat down," Adam complained.

"So have I Adam but I still need your help. I'll make you another cup of coffee when we're done."

"Oh alright," Adam grumbled but made sure he finished his coffee first before following her upstairs.

"Did you have a good time at your prom?" Roy asked Cat.

"Yes Dad I did."

"You looked very beautiful and I am very proud of you for getting into Harvard."

"Would you still be proud of me if I decided not to go?"

"But honey, it's your dream you've worked so hard for it."

"I worked hard to get accepted into Harvard and I have. Now I'm not so sure it's for me."

"What's changed your mind?"

"This," she showed him the engagement ring.

"Hmmmmm I guess congratulations are in order. That's great honey, I am very happy for you."

"Are you really?"

"Yes I am, when did he ask you?"

"After the prom, last night. I accepted straight away. I really love him Dad I always have and the whole idea of leaving him to go away to College is – is," she searched for the right word.

"Unbearable?" Roy offered helpfully. Cat nodded. "Honey I can understand how you feel, however, in a couple of weeks when the excitement dies down you'll think differently."

"You think so?"

Roy smiled. "Take it from the voice of experience. Can I make a suggestion?"

"Uh huh?"

"Go to Harvard, spend a semester there or a year, whatever, but go and find out what it's like, give it a try. If, at the end of the semester, you are still not happy then consider transferring somewhere else. That way you don't get resentful of Guthrie for not letting you go."

"Guthrie's letting me go Dad, he wants me to go."

"I know that honey, but in five or ten years time when you wish you had you'll look for someone or something to blame and trust me it'll be Guthrie. It's your dream, go and experience it and if its not for you you can always come back."

"Thanks Dad you're the best." She gave him a warm hug.

"And I am very happy for you, I couldn't ask for a better person to marry one of my daughters. And in answer to your question, yes I would still be proud of you whether or not you went to Harvard."

"Thanks Dad."

For the next month Roy walked around glowing with pride at the fact his daughter was getting married, even if it was a little young.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Roy's relationship with Matika was on the improve and he now attended the counseling sessions with her once a month. Regan, too, went along but at a different time.

Matika was two weeks off her due date and still glowing with that pregnancy glow. Her personality had changed completely and she was actually quite a lovely person to know although none of us could really bring ourselves to trust her.

Late one evening Roy and Matika left the school late after a particularly long and gruelling counseling session. It was raining hard and both were tired so Roy took it easy driving back out to the ranch. Matika laid her head back and closed her eyes drifting off to sleep.

Suddenly a deer appeared in the headlights as they rounded a corner. Roy braked and braked hard but on the wet slippery road the tyres didn't grip and they swerved and slid about wildly.

Matika closed her eyes just in time to see the tree rushing up to her and screamed as they slammed.

Matika was thrown face first across the dash and into the windscreen. She suffered horrific head and facial injuries. The seatbelt stopped her from being thrown through the windscreen.

The steering wheel and column was pushed back by the impact and rammed into Roy's chest like a spear, crushing it like a tin can. He died instantly.

Matika slowly raised her head and groaned. She looked around at the broken glass and rain coming in, her legs pinned and numb.

She started screaming like she would never stop until she passed out vaguely aware of pain coming from her stomach.

It was midnight and most of the family had gone to bed. Regan had come over about eleven wondering if we'd heard anything from Roy and Matika. They should have been home hours before.

Adam, Hannah, Brian and I were still up stiting with her waiting. Every now and again she rang her place to see if he'd come home but there was no answer.

Then the phone did ring and we were all deadly quiet almost afraid to answer it.

Adam reluctantly rose to his feet and you could see by the look on his face it wasn't exactly a welcomed call. He answered it and spoke quietly.

When he'd hung up he didn't turn around.

Hannah got up and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Honey what's happened?"

"There's been an accident. A deer. The car swerved but because of the rain they ran off the road. Roy was killed instantly." He turned and looked at Regan, "Matika's alive and they've rushed her to Stockton General but she has some nasty head injuries and they don't expect her to make it."

"Oh god no. NO!" Regan screamed and collapsing on the floor. Brian went straight to her and held her tightly.

"Oh," I sat down on the stairs in shock. "But he can't be he's at the school with Matika. They're wrong, they've made a mistake." My confused mind clung unthinkingly to the safest explanation.

"It's not a mistake, Al. Roy's dead," Adam stated quietly, walking over to me and pulling me into his arms.

I started to tremble and shake. I looked around wildly for Daniel. "Where's Daniel?"

"Daniel's asleep you want me to go and get him?" I nodded. "Honey could you sit with her?"

Hannah came and sat down beside me, slipping an arm around my shoulders while Adam ran upstairs to wake his little brother.

Seconds later Daniel was beside me, gathering me against his bare chest. It was only then that I let go of the anguish I had been holding back.

Matika was brain dead and the only thing keeping her alive was the life support. The baby had been delivered by Caesearen and it was a healthy, happy little boy.

It was up to Regan to make the decision to turn off the life support.

The funeral was three days later.

Regan took the baby and called him Simon. She rang her sister to let her know she was a grandmother and to ask if she could come and collect the child but her sister didn't want anything to do with it.

She was sorry that her daughter had died and quite happy for Regan to adopt him.

Brian stepped in and became a huge support for Regan and the children.

Having lost his wife he could understand what Regan was going through.

Six weeks later Cat left for Harvard and Regan finally found the strength to pack up Roy and Matika's belongings. She was part way through Roy's clothes when she found something interesting and brought it over to show me.

"Allison?" Regan called as she came in the house.

"In the kitchen," I called over the top of Nicholas's screaming. He was hungry and I was waiting on the bottle to warm up. "What's up?" I checked the bottle's temperature and wandered through to the living room where I could sit to feed him.

"I was going through some of Roy's things and found a box tucked away right at the back of our closet. When I opened it I found this. Isn't that your parents?" She handed me a yellow grubby newspaper clipping about two people in England who were doing fantastic charity work for an orphanage called the Roy-Al Children's Home.

"It looks like them and it's a strong coincidence that the name of the home is Roy-Al but it says here there names are Sam and Michelle Peterson. My parents names were David and Camille Collins. I don't have all that clear a recollection of what they looked like but why would Roy keep this?"

"I don't know. Oh and it was with this as well." She pulled out an old photo of my parents with Roy as a youngster and myself as a baby in my Mum's arms.

"It could be them." I shrugged in an unconcerned way. "I'd have to ask Lyndall to use her scientist magic and confirm it's them. I wonder why he never told me?"

"Well knowing Roy, he probably didn't want to upset you or when he found it you may have been well settled here and he didn't want to destroy that."

"Before we jump to any conculsions, let me talk to Lyndall and see what she says. It could be just a co-incidence."

"Maybe."

For the rest of the day I mulled over the photo and the clipping. I must have looked at it fifty times by the time Daniel came in.

Quickly I dragged him upstairs.

"What's going on beautiful?" He asked as I pulled him upstairs.

"I've got something to show you and get your opinion on. Regan found it today when she was packing up Roy's stuff."

We got to our bedroom door and put a finger to my lips as Nicholas was asleep in the cradle.

Quietly we crept in and over to the bookcase where I had put the clipping. "Regan thinks its my parents. The clipping was stuck to the photo and why else would Roy keep it all this time?"

Daniel studied the photo and clipping carefully. "You look like the guy in the photo, so too did Roy, but aren't their names wrong."

"Yes, our parents were David and Camille but people change their names all the time."

"True."

"You know who'd be able to help? Lyndall."

"That's what Regan and I thought too but she's away on a job at the moment and may not be back for ages."

"Get Evan to get in touch with her, she might be able to do something while she's away."

"I will."

"Sweetheart? What are you going to do if it is them?"

"I don't know. There's so many questions that need answering. I think I might write to them first, that way if they don't want anything to do with me they don't have to reply." I put the photo back next to the one of his Mum. "Oh gosh it's so exciting and scary all at the same time."

"Come on let's see if we can get in touch with Lyndall." He slipped an arm around me and led me back downstairs.

Evan got in touch with Lyndall and she gave me instructions on getting the clipping and photo to her.

Two days later she rang to say it was a match at the same time as Regan came in with the details on the Orphanage. It was still going strong and being run by the Peterson's. It had been established in loving memory of their own children who had been abandoned.

"Well at least they admit that," I commented.

"What are you going to do now?" Regan asked.

"I'm going to write to them and see if I can't get some answers."

"Good idea, I know Roy would have loved to have asked them a few questions himself. I wonder why he didn't pursue this?"

"Like you said before, maybe he found it after we came here and were so happily settled he didn't want to upset that."

"True, I'd best get back I've left Brian feeding Simon."

"Oh he's in good hands then. Brian loves the babies."

"I know." She smiled and headed back to her place.

I sat down and started to write my letter there and then. It took me about twelve different attempts but I finally got one written. I sealed it and addressed it and raced into town to post it, before I could change my mind.

Later that week Daniel took me up into the high country for a day to check herds over. I had been in a quandary all week wondering if my parents had received the letter and what they thought of it. Would they want to see me or try to get in touch with me? I'd enclosed my address and phone number just in case.

It was heaven in the mountains with no kids as we'd left them at home much to Jazzmine's consternation.

We came home right on sunset, racing each other across the paddocks. Daniel actually beat me home for a change and didn't he gloat about it.

"You cheat," I laughed, lightly smacking him with the reins as he came and helped me down. I slid off Smokey straight into his arms and found myself caught in a kiss. I wound my arms around his neck and pressed against him. He let out a groan making me laugh as I danced back away from him.

"Hey you little tease, that's not fair."

"Yes it is," I laughed at his disapproving expression.

We unsaddled the horses, rubbed them down and bedded them down for the night. Once the barn was secured we strolled up to the house hand in hand.

"Mummy!" Lee cried and came running over for a cuddle as we walked in the door of the house. Jazz followed suit with a serious expression on her face.

"Mummy you have visitors and I don't like them," Jazzmine informed me.

"Who?" I looked at Daniel totally puzzled. He shrugged.

I looked over to the lounge room but whoever it was had their backs to me.

"Let's go find out shall we," Daniel said leading me over to where the strangers sat talking to Hannah and Cleo.

"Here she is." Hannah stood up and took my arm. "Allison, this is the Peterson's, all the way from England."

"I-oh-umm-oh," the room started to spin and my knees buckled in a dead faint.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Hey there, Sweetheart don't faint on me now." Daniel caught me as I went down and laid me out on the floor. A minute or two later I came round. You okay?" He asked as I looked at him in bewilderment.

"I-I think so." He helped me up and into a chair. "You're my parents," I stated the obvious looking at the older couple in curiosity.

"Yes, Allison we are. Hannah here has just been telling us all about you and Roy. I'm so sorry to hear about his death."

I nodded, "He was everything to me."

"Hi I'm Daniel, Allison's husband and this is our daughter Jazzmine, our son Lee and Nicholas you'll meet later."

"Well it's lovely to meet you Daniel. Your children are just beautiful. You only have the three?"

"For now," Daniel answered non-committedly.

"I was so pleased to hear you were able to have children given the defective gene in our family."

"What defective gene?"

"The one that mixes up our blood and forces our immune systems to attack foetus's and cause miscarriages."

At that information I promptly fainted a second time. This time I came round to Daniel wiping my face with a cool cloth.

"I didn't know this would be so upsetting for her. When we got her letter we didn't really stop to think if she actually wanted to see us or not. We just got in touch with our contacts and onto a plane to come straight here," My now real mother said.

"I think what my lovely wife needs is some food, it's been a long time since we had lunch and we have been riding all day. Is dinner ready Hannah?"

"Yes it is, Cleo's dishing up now. I'll give Brian and Regan a call."

"Does Regan know about the visitors?" Daniel asked as he helped me up off the lounge.

"No not yet."

Regan and Brian walked in with Rex, Ella and Simon, looking very much like the happy family. Regan was introduced to the Peterson's and she was astounded that they were there.

During dinner she racked her brains trying to think of all the questions Roy had wanted answered over the years.

"Regan it is a pleasure to meet you and I can't believe I have two daughters now and one extra son. I just can't get over all the children."

Regan laughed, "Not much else to do in the country."

"Speak for yourself, I could find plenty to do but then I'd miss out on the fun," Cleo admonished and the whole table erupted. Ford turned a light shade of red.

"So how many of you are there?" Mr Peterson asked.

Brian and Evan groaned, "Here we go."

"There are seven boys. I'm married to Adam, he's the eldest. We have three children, the twins, Jake and Bella and a little girl Madison. Next is Brian and Tia is his daughter. His wife died giving birth. Next we have Crane and Molly, they are trying for children but so far no luck, they also live on the other side of town on Molly's family property. After that is Daniel and Allison and as you know they have the three kids. Then there is Evan who is not married, no kids and footloose and fancy free as he likes to put it. Then there's Ford whose wife is Cleo and they have three boys, Anthony, Ben and Caleb. Lastly, there's Guthrie whose fiancé is away at Harvard Law School."

"Guthrie's fiancée is Caitlyn, Cat to us, who is my eldest daughter, then we have Rex, Ella and little Simon over there. They are all adopted. We couldn't have children of our own," Regan explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I am, however, glad that my two stayed so close and settled in the same area. How did you come to be here?"

"Roy got possessive and I ran away. That's the short version. Adam was actually a friend of Roy's and they met in College. Adam had to go to LA to finish his course, met us and lived with us for two years. When he finished College he returned here and then I ran away. We decided to stay and I fell in love and that was that."

"What did Roy study at College?" My father asked.

"Journalism."

"He always did have a way with words. And how did you meet Roy, Regan?"

"Oh that, well Hannah and Roy were dating only Hannah was using Roy to make Adam jealous. We all went out on a double date one night and Roy spent the whole night ignoring me so I did the same back to him and before I knew it he was chasing me."

"Sounds like some interesting times happened around here. I suppose you girls have lots of questions for us?" My mother asked and I nodded.

"Right, some of you can start clearing the table," Hannah commanded. "Ford and Brian your on washing up. The rest of you go away and let these people talk."

"Yes Mum," The boys all grinned cheekily before getting to their feet and dodging her menacing swipes.

"Brian do you mind putting the kids to bed for me?" Regan asked.

"Sure, Tia can you help Allison out and tuck Lee in tonight?" Brian asked.

Tia nodded and went back to the game she was playing with Ella.

Daniel stayed with me and Regan came and sat beside us.

"So why did you leave us?" I asked straight out.

"Well, its not that we wanted to leave you, it was more a case of we had too or place you both in very grave danger. We were in Poland on the last leg of our trip touring around when we mistakenly stumbled into the wrong area. It was a dark dingy area and we got lost when we found ourselves in a courtyard," My mother started.

"We were about to turn around and retrace our steps when we saw a tuck and thought we'd ask them how to get back to the hotel. We didn't know it at the time but the truck was full of plastic bags containing high grade heroin," My father continued.

"They were unloading these plastic bags and just as we started to approach David recognized one of Poland's royal family. Next thing we know, a car pulls up and the driver gets out and shoots the prince. It was shocking and I automatically screamed which attracted their attention."

"We ran and ran that day," My father continued, "And managed to shake them off but then we were wanted by the drug smugglers. We started getting death threats and they somehow found out about you. They told us if we went to the police you would be killed. We met up with an undercover spy from the US who smuggled us into Russia and then onto Bosnia where we stayed for many years. The worst thing was we had witnessed the killing of a royal family member and that was not good."

"We were put into the polish witness protection program but when they found out we were American we were handed over to the FBI. It turns out the drug ring was huge and had connections here anyway that they were investigating. The smugglers made several threats against you and Roy and we were warned never to return to the United States if we wanted you to live. The FBI told us at the time the smugglers were trying to trap us in one country and that we could return but we didn't want to risk it."

"Even now this visit is risky but more for us than you. When your letter arrived the FBI were okay about visitng but we're not to stay long. We've moved many times and had many names that we knew neither of you would find us again and that was hard."

"We've managed to stay in England for the last fifteen years because most of the smugglers have been caught and executed over time."

"We set up the orphanage so we could help children in the hope that someone had helped you and Roy. The FBI had you under surveillance for ages and that was another reason why Social Services were never called in and you weren't split up or placed in foster care. Then you both disappeared from LA and the report came back that the house had been closed up and that was that. They didn't know where you were or where you had gone and didn't have the man power or resources to find you," My mother finished the tale.

"The house was sold sometime back now. Roy and I could never return there."

"That's understandable. We put you two through a lot I know but there was nothing we could do and it was much better for the two of you if we just simply disappeared."

"We thought you didn't want us, that you were too busy enjoying the high life in Europe and had forgotten all about us."

"No honey, that was not the case. We wanted to come home to you both many times. We even talked about organizing for you to join us but that would have been unfair to you. You'd live your whole lives in hiding, changing names, packing up and moving at the drop of a hat, always looking over your shoulder making sure no one's following. It's not a good life and it wasn't fair on either of you. You were both so young and we knew Roy was more than capable of looking after you."

"But he wasn't capable. It really took a heavy toll on him and it wasn't until we came here and had Adam and his family around us that he actually started to relax and live a bit."

"I'm sorry Allison but that is the unfortunate side of this business and if I could turn back time and change things I would, but I can't and now we just have to live for the moment and be grateful of what we do have. When we got your letter we rang our contact and came straight away. We were so relieved to hear from you and that you were okay, I just couldn't bear not seeing you a minute more. I went through hell to have you and Roy, the last thing I wanted to do was loose you both but we had no choice in the matter. It was a case of a couple of tourists being in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"What's happened to the drug smugglers?"

"Like I said, most of them have been caught and hanged. The person who shot the prince has also been executed. They still do that over there in those countries. It's a horrible thing."

I nodded. "You said something about a defective gene?"

"Yes, the one thing I wanted so badly to warn you about and I couldn't. It's a gene that triggers a response in the immune system when a foreign body or object is placed in the body. You will never be able to have a heart transplant or any kind of transplant because the immune system will just attack it. How many miscarriages did you have?"

"Probably close to ten, Daniel can you remember?"

"No there was that many of them."

My mother nodded thoughtfully. "I suffered from an enormous amount myself and I was lucky to have you two."

"Our pregnancies survived due to blood transfusions, why didn't you have those?"

"They didn't know much about the problem back then and blood transfusions were for the terminally ill or car accident victims. Medicine certainly has come a long way."

Suddenly there was a knock at the back door and a man all dressed in black came in.

My father smiled in acknowledgment. "Be right with you Ryan, love we have to go."

He got to his feet waving the man in black away.

Regan, who was sitting beside me shivered and held onto my arm.

"Will you continue to write to us and send photo's of the kids?" My mother asked as she got to her feet.

"I guess so." I looked at Regan.

"I guess it can't hurt." She shrugged.

"Thank you my girls and god bless you both. Now I'd like to see where my son is buried, can we do that on the way to the airport?"

"Of course," Regan said.

I looked at Daniel. "I'll be back soon."

"Okay, be careful, our children still need their mother." He kissed me gently.

"I know."

Regan and I followed the Peterson's out to a waiting car.

We directed them to the cemetery where we had buried Roy.

They left us there and got into another car.

That car took them to the airport while the original car took us back to the ranch.

Around nine the next morning I received a phone call telling me the Petersons had been shot down over Nova Scotia, Canada. They were officially declared dead.

I organized for their bodies to be returned to LA and they were laid to rest close to the old LA home.

I didn't think Roy would take to kindly to them being buried right next to him.

It was all a very surreal experience but at least now I had some answers and a photo so I could one day show my own children one day who their grand parents were.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Cat glanced around her nervously as she made her way across campus in search of Davis Hall. There were hundreds of new students just like her doing exactly the same thing. She had arrived on campus not knowing anyone but glad she had brought only the bare essentials. She had seen quite a few of the students struggling to carry suitcases and boxes across campus.

She took her hat off her head so people would stop staring at her and tucked it between the handles of the bag she carried.

She found Davis hall and located her room 319. Accroding to the information her room mate was a Spanish black girl called Sherri and she had already arrived

It was one in the afternoon and Cat thanked her lucky stars she had had something to eat at the airport or she would have been starving by now.

Tapping lightly on the door of room 319 she walked in. Sherri was sprawled on one of the twin beds, that was obviously her's reading a magazine.

"Hi you must be Caitlyn." She looked up with a friendly smile but made no move to get up or help."

"It's Cat," Cat stated as she walked in and dumped her two bags down on the obviously spare bed that was going to be hers. "It's quite a walk across campus."

"Yeah. Hope you don't mind but I took this bed, it's the better of the two."

Cat wasn't quite sure of what to make of that comment.

"You didn't bring much, are you planning to stay for only one semester?"

Cat soon learned her new roommate was a busy body and a gossip with opinions on everything.

"Oh no I always travel light. I find I don't have much use for a lot of things. Where's the bathroom?"

"Through that door there and your closet's right next to it."

"Thank you, are you majoring in Law too?"

"That's the plan, how far I get I don't know. They tell me its really tough here and very cut throat, if you know what I mean."

"No I don't."

"Oh, umm, well, when there's internships or summer programes happening at the law firms all the students get pretty mean and pull tricks to stop others getting into the programs they want."

"Isn't there enough to go around?" Cat asked innocently.

"Nope and it's suppose to get fiercely competitive."

"How do you know all this?"

"I have a cousin who came here. He only made it through the first two years then flunked out so he decided to try the sciences instead. Hey are you engaged?" Sherri jumped up, picking up Cat's left hand and inspecting her diamond solitare. "Wow I bet that cost a pretty penny."

"I wouldn't know. My fiancé surprised me with it the night of my senior prom."

"But your like only 17 or something aren't you? Man that's way too young to get married. Don't you want to live a bit first?"

"I'm 18 and I've been in love with Guthrie since I first laid eyes on him when I was twelve years old and it was the same with him. Only he had to wait for me to grow up a little bit."

"How old is he?"

"Twenty four."

"That's old."

"Not really." Cat smiled at her but she only half smiled in return.

The first week was murder. She had lectures to get too, textbooks to buy, a schedule to sort out so classes didn't clash and on top of all that, she had to find her way around.

The professors were tough and made fun of you if you didn't know the answers to their questions. They lost a quarter of the class within the first week and another half by the end of the semester.

She got along okay with Sherri. They weren't the best of friends but tolerated each other. Sherri was very selfish and did what she wanted when she wanted. She also tended to be bossy and took the best of everything for herself including the little bit of food Cat bought that they were permitted to keep in their rooms.

There was a common room down the hall that had a small kitchen and microwave if they wanted to prepare something more substantial.

There was also a TV, video games and telephones. Cat tried a couple of times to ring Guthrie but it was too noisy or someone was standing by waiting to use the phone.

Quite a few people listened in on conversations as well.

By the end of the first month she was homesick, unhappy and missing the family. What she wouldn't have given to here her adopted uncles teasing each other and making everyone laugh. She tried a couple of times to ring the ranch during dinner but it wasn't the same.

Her work was good and she made sure she knew it but her heart was slowly returning to Carbon County. She had found a stable nearby and went for a ride a couple of times but it was vastly different to riding back home. They made her wear a helmet and sign all these papers saying she wouldn't sue if she fell off. How you could move off a slow moving elephant she didn't know. Horses had to be kept to a reasonable paced gait so the fastest she could go was a slow canter. Cat ignored that but when she did get the horse into a gallop, he tired so quickly it was all over in a matter of minutes.

The horses had a million bad habits and without riding the same one regularly, Cat couldn't break them out of it which frustrated her. When she did finally get the horse moving she went round the trails in under an hour.

That night Cat rang Guthrie in tears which worried him greatly. His brothers had a hard time stopping him from jumping on a plane and going to see her. He knew she had to make her own way but he hated how it was tearing her apart.

As she walked back to her room after the phone call she could hear voices and laughter. The door to her room stood open and she could hear her roommates voice.

"The girl's like only eighteen and engaged. Can you believe it?"

Someone else's voice, who Cat couldn't see and didn't recognize, spoke, "Oh we've all seen the engagement ring and I bet it wasn't cheap either. Why is she always wearing that dorky hat?"

"I don't know. She reckon's she's a cowboy or something."

"That may be well and good for back home but here it makes her look silly. Have you heard what everyone else calls her?" The strange voice dropped to a whisper when the two girls broke into peals of laughter.

"Oh that is so appropriate if you know what I mean," Sherri stated. "Half the class reckon's she's snob and the other half think she's the teacher's pet. Oh and don't get me started on the wardrobe. I mean honestly, who wears such stuff, John Wayne?"

"Maybe she was an extra in his movies and has been frozen in time?" The girls laughed again. "I know some of these students that shop at the surplus stores have really strange fashion taste but hers? She's got no taste."

The two girls burst into peals of laughter again unaware of Cat just outside the door listening.

"Hey you know what else I think?"

"What?"

"I reckon her fiancé is like a million times older than her. Probably in his fifties or something and she doesn't want anyone to know."

"She's got a picture of him up here but it's probably her brother or something and she's just making it up. You just have to look at the size of that rock on her finger to know the guy must be loaded."

"I couldn't imagine being engaged so young. There's way too much fun to be had. Have you seen the guys on this campus?"

"Oh yeah, I've already been out with a couple of them in Sherman Hall…."

Cat fled. Their comments ringing in her ears and bringing home to her just how different things really were.

The cool night air was refreshing as she walked along, lonely and hurting. 'She wasn't a snob' she kept telling herself but it didn't erase the hurt she had felt at what they said.

She didn't understand what was wrong with her wardrobe, especially when she wore the same things they did, not as low cut but still it was the same.

Reaching the main gates of the campus she was tempted to just keep on walking and never come back.

If she was honest with herself, she knew deep down she didn't belong here and she could understand where Guthrie was coming from when he had said his life was on the ranch not some college campus.

End of semester approached and most students were getting ready for exams. The lectures for that day were over and Cat was eager to get back to her room. Sherri was out for a couple of hours which meant she could get some quiet study done. Her roommate had a bad habit of constantly talking which Cat found distracting.

As Cat quickly packed up her books and pens, the professor who had taken the lecture that afternoon called her aside.

"Ms Collins, thank you for seeing me, I wanted to talk to you about your recent assignment." He packed up his briefcase and grabbed a folder of notes. "Come with me, we can talk in my office."

"Is there anything wrong?" Cat asked following him down the hall into his office.

"No, nothings wrong in fact it's very good. Up to your usual standard I'm pleased to say. Ms Collins are you happy here?" He indicated for her to take a seat.

"I think so."

"Have you thought about what sort of law you want to specialize in and where you want to go with your career?"

"How do you mean?"

"Are you keen to get into one of the countries top law firms and travel the country, even overseas or would you rather be clostered away in a country town helping struggling families fight large corporations. A bit like Erin Brokovich. Or would you prefer to be doing all types of law from criminal to conveyancing to divorce?"

"I-I don't know, I've never thought about it."

"Why I'm throwing these ideas at you is I'd like you to think long and hard what sort of law you'd like to practice. You don't need a Harvard degree to be the next Erin Brokovich or a small town lawyer. You can get a law degree from anywhere to do that. But if you wanted to be with one of the top law firms in the country then a Harvard degree wouldn't go astray. Now I've looked over your file and I see you are from a small country town and also engaged to a local boy there. Do you plan to return there when you've finished your degree?"

"Most certainly. My fiancé runs a cattle ranch with his brothers and its his life and to be honest, professor, I miss it."

"That's what I thought. You can have your assignment back, I've given you a B this time. There's something missing from it and I believe it's your passion. It's very cold and methodical, there's no feeling, no passion."

"Oh," Cat took the offered assignment. She had never gotten a B before, she had always gotten A's.

"May I make a suggestion and please don't get offended at this, but I think you would do exceptionally well if you returned to your home town and studied at one of the local universities there. There is no shame for transferring but I don't believe Harvard is for you. Good afternoon."

Just like that Cat was dismissed. She rose from the seat and left his office deep in thought. Maybe he was right. What did she want to do with her law degree? Live in a glass building, riding horses that were old before they even set foot in a grass paddock. Live with people telling her what to do and when to do it? And what about Guthrie? Would he live with her in a big city once they were married or would he stay at the ranch and welcome her home when she had a spare minute or two to see him? Did she want to live like Lyndall and have a relationship like her's and Evan's? It's no wonder they were only friends and part time lovers, Lyndall didn't have the time for anything else. If she was homesick now how would she feel living in a big city like New York or LA? She'd never see the family then. Never get to expierence the fun of teasing and being teased around the dinner table. Able to walk in and guarantee someone was there to make you laugh. She missed the company now, how would she be living by herself in a big city? She knew deep down Guthrie wouldn't leave the ranch but if she wanted to practice law in a big city with a top firm he wouldn't stop her and that made him all the more precious to her.

By the time Cat reached her room she had come to a decision.

The next day she advised the college administration of her plans and organized the flight home. She was scheduled to fly to Sacramento on the Saturday after Semester end for the holidays but she changed that to the Thursday. Her last exam was on the so there wasn't much point hanging around.

She put her head down and studied worked hard, her finals passed in a blur. Wednesday night she was packing and Sherri lay on her bed watching with obvious interest and curiosity.

"You leaving?"

"Yes."

"Couldn't cut it hey?"

"I have my reasons," Cat replied not really interested in starting up a conversation. Her relationship with Sherri was strained even more so after over-hearing the previous conversation.

"Probably a wise thing seeing as how you don't belong here." Sherri picked at her recently manicured nails.

Cat ignored her and finished packing.

The cab was booked for eight and her flight left at eleven the next morning so she was up early to finish her packing.

"Your leaving early?" Sherri stirred and stretched a lump in the bed beside her mumbled something.

"Yes, the Beverly Hillbillies were always up before the sun. Good bye." Cat planted her hat firmly on her head, picked up her bag, grateful that she had traveled light.

She walked out without looking back.

Guthrie whistled a merry tune as he drove Evan's jeep home late that night. Hannah had cooked a fabulous dinner yet again and he'd had put in a good day's work. He was tired, sore and looking forward to a nice hot shower. Cat would be here in two days and he couldn't wait to see her. Her last phone call had been worrying and he wanted to make sure for himself that she really was okay.

He eased down a gear as he came into town and rounded the corner, pulling up in front of the flat. He sat there for a minute or two convinced he was seeing things. Hadn't he seen this very same scene somewhere before?

Siutting on the steps leading to the flat sat Cat just as she had the night she ran away from the school dance. He smiled to himself as he got out of the jeep and locked it up, his ghost had come back. He stood where he was just looking and drinking in the sight of her.

"Your going to have to stop making a habit of this. People will talk." He grinned at her.

She smiled. "They already are aren't they?" She quipped.

"Come on, it's much warmer inside." He held his hand out to her and once again led her up the stairs and into the flat.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Two years later……….

Cat managed to stop her hands from shaking so she could pick the bouquet up and not destroy it.

She smiled as Brian came over and lowered her veil into place.

"Ready?" He offered her his arm.

"I think so." She took his arm and Brian signaled the organist they were ready.

Everyone stood and turned to watch Tia glide down the isle first. She looked lovely in a crimson red gown that sat off the shoulders with a long straight skirt and slight train.

As she reached the alter Guthrie winked at her before turning to watch Cat.

Cat was radiant in an ivory strapless gown, with full skirt designed to hide the baby bump very nicely. Cat was twenty weeks pregnant with their first child.

The ceremony was over in the blink of an eye and before they knew it they were cutting the cake at the Reception.

It was time to throw the bouquet which Ella caught it and Rex grinned like it was fate while Guthrie and Cat rode up to the cabin for their honeymoon.

Cat had graduated from Stockton University six months ago and already she had quite a bit of work on.

Evan and Guthrie bought the building where their flat was and the family helped Cat set up an office downstairs.

She and Guthrie shared the flat with Evan and Lyndall, when she was in town. Lyndall hadn't been able to make it to the wedding but that was okay by Cat. Several times they had worked some cases together and enjoyed the working relationship.

Guthrie and Cat were building their own house out at the ranch not far from the main house and Ford and Cleo's.

Rex was planning to move in and start sharing with Evan.

Brian and Regan watched the two ride off before going back to Shay's garden to help with the clean up.

Since Roy's death five years ago Brian and Regan had become practically insperable. He was with her night and day and lately, Regan had begun to notice her feelings for Brian were changing. She couldn't imagine life without him.

Brian too had noticed some changes within in himself where Regan was concerned but wasn't prepared to do a anything about it. He was still deeply attached to his Shay even though she had died fifteen years ago.

I gladly lowered myself into a garden chair and put my feet up. I was eight months pregnant with our fifth child and feeling it. We now had three boys, Lee aged 9, Nicholas aged 4 and Edward aged 2. Jazzmine was hoping this next one would be a girl.

We had finally been able to save enough money to re-build the Carson house and had moved there a year ago.

Guthrie and Cat's house was being built half way between us and the ranch.

My horse breeding business had taken off and it generated some nice spending money for us girls. Hannah, Regan, Molly, Lyndall, Cleo and Cat were all partners even though I ran it.

Hannah and Adam stopped at three children. Two girls and one boy. The twins, Jake and Bella were twelve, while Madison was nine. Now that Daniel and I had moved out of the main house the girls took over our old room and Jake had his own. Tia had the attic all to herself with Cat gone and Brian lived with us some nights and Regan on other's.

Crane and Molly still lived on the other side of town and now had triplets nthrough IVF. The girls were now two and all red heads like their Mum.

Kate, Leah and Jemma were adorable and full of life.

Brian still worked Shay's parent's property and it was starting to generate small returns which he was putting away for Tia.

Shay's mother and sister had eventually moved into town and the house was now rented. Tia was looking forward to being able to move their one day but for now she was happy living at the ranch. She was very close to her dad and very possessive of him and he of her. Anyone who wanted to take her out had to be brought home and put through a family dinner which was still full of teasing and obnoxious comments. Although with us girls around I think the conversation has gotten more out of control. Sometimes you couldn't even be heard over the noise and laughter. It was like one big party especially as the kids grew up and joined us.

Evan was still Evan and he dated anything that wore a skirt but it was only in fun. Sometimes he seriously considered hiring himself out as an escort as he had many requests from the girls that he dated to escort them to a party or function of some sort. However, when Lyndall was in town, he was home and you could find him in the bedroom. Occasionally they emerged and went out to do some work on the ranch or to go for a ride. He had given Guthrie his jeep and he now drove Lyndall's car.

Ford and Cleo had just had their fifth child. Cleo had suffered a lot trying to cope with all the kids but was determined to have seven, hopefully all boys. Of course, if there were girls in that so be it but so far she had had the five boys. She was crazy about starting a tradition of seven boys in each generation. Ford tried and tried to talk her out of it but she wouldn't hear of it.

Anthony was now nine, Ben was seven, Caleb was five, Danny was three and Ethan was three weeks. She was however, going to have a bit more of a break between Ethan and the next one. They had added onto their little house.

Regan still lived across the road in the little house and was doing well. Rex was now nineteen and helped on the Ranch which he enjoyed.

Ella and Tia were fourteen, and the three of them were best of friends.

Rex and Ella were still devoted to each other and unbeknownst to us all, had quite a relationship happening behind closed doors.

They'd kept it hidden as they had been raised as brother and sister and wasn't sure how everyone would take it, especially Regan. Brian had begun to notice a bit of interaction between them and was working his way up to saying something about it.

Simon was now five and starting school. He was the spitting image of Matika.

Daniel still had his band and they still played at every function in the county. The members were getting older but they still put out good music. Mel and Alex had married sometime back and now had a boy and a girl. They were two. Mel always made sure she sang the same amount of songs as Daniel so he could take a break and dance with me. She and I now laugh at her kissing Daniel and my getting all jealous. We've also become quite good friends.

I was a million miles away in my chair when I felt a gentle kiss and looked up into the loving eyes of Daniel.

"Okay?" He asked me.

"Yes, just a little tired, it's been a long day."

He crouched down in front of me and held my hand. "Why don't I take you home and you can put your feet up? You are due to have a baby any day now."

"No it's okay, I'll rest a bit and then get up and help."

"Don't argue with me Al, you are eight months pregnant and been on your feet all day. Besides you helped enough with the food. Hey everyone?" Daniel called out as he stood back up. They all stopped and looked at him. "Do you need Allison to give you a hand?"

"No," Was the unhesitant answer.

"See they don't need you, now I'm taking you home." He helped me up out of the chair. Adam and Hannah came over to check on me. They were still very much in love and it showed.

"Everything okay?" Adam asked. Since Roy's death he had developed quite a protective air towards me and god help anyone if they talked about me behind my back.

"Yeah, Al's a little tired and I'm just taking her home for some rest. I'll be back in ten."

"We'll watch the kids for you," Hannah stated.

"Thanks Hannah. "Come on Beautiful, home we go." Daniel took my hand and pulled me up out of my seat, leading me to the car. As I got in my waters broke. "Home my lovely lady?" He asked getting in the other side and turning the engine over.

"Yes but we'll have to detour by the hospital first, my waters have broken."

"Already?"

"Yeap, this one's early."

Daniel put down his window. "Hey Adam?" Adam looked at him. "Can you watch the kids a bit longer, Al's waters have broken."

"Okay, see you in a couple of hours."

Brian and Regan mucked around tossing things at each other as they cleaned up. It was the silliest game but they were enjoying it.

Both of them reached for a scrunched up napkin at the same time and as their hands touched they looked at each other startled both thinking the same thoughts. There lips touched, hesitant at first before deepening into a passionate kiss.

"Dad! You aren't suppose to kiss Aunty Regan!" Tia scolded hands on her hips looking very much like her mother.

"No? How about I kiss you instead?" Brian broke the kiss and started walking towards her ignoring the funny feelings that the kiss had roused. Regan was grateful he took the attention away from them and what had just happened except Hannah's. That girl never missed a trick.

Tia squealed and ran away. Several years ago she had declared herself too old for her fathers kisses and he used it against her as often as he could.

Late that night after Brian had seen Regan and the children home he sat out in Shay's garden enjoying the warmth of the night and the quiet. It had been a big day. He looked up at the attic window and saw the light was still on so he knew Tia was up. At that moment the back door opened and someone came out shrugging into a jacket. The figure made its way down the stairs towards him. It was one of his sister-in-laws and he could accurately guess which one.

"Want some company?" Hannah called out to him.

"Depends on the questions you're goint to ask me." He moved over a little to let her sit down.

"Daniel just called, Al's had a baby girl, Alyssa."

"Finally, there's too many boys in this family. Jazz will be thrilled."

"She is."

Just then the back door opened and one of his brothers ran out leaping down the stairs and running to the car.

"Hey Evan, where are you going?" Brian called out.

"Airport, Lyndall's just arrived!" He shouted back leaping in the car and driving off.

Hannah smiled, "I could have told you that."

"The funny thing is he keeps trying to tell us he's not in love."

"A bit like you?" Hannah looked at him with a raised eyebrow, almost daring him to deny it.

"Ah here we go." He looked at his favourite sister-in-law knowingly.

"So what's going on with you and Regan? We've all noticed the way you two have been looking at each other of late."

"Is there anything in this house that does escape your attention?" Brian laughed.

"Nope."

Brian shrugged. "She's a great girl and I've helped her out so much since Roy died that I guess we've grown attached or something."

"Uh-huh, your falling for her aren't you?"

Brian stared off into space for a couple of minutes before he turned and looked at Hannah. "Yes I think I am."

"So what's the problem?"

"Ahhhh Hannah you can't rush these things. I don't even know how she feels or if she does feel anything at all. Roy's only been gone five years and there's also Tia to consider. You heard her this afternoon, Regan's her aunty not something for her Dad to go round annoying."

"I didn't see Regan exactly resisting that kiss this afternoon?"

"Yeah but it was so unexpected that she probably didn't have time to realize what was happening. It sort of snuck up on us."

"I think you should talk to Tia about how you're feeling."

"She's only a fifteen year old girl Hannah, she won't really understand."

"You be surprised just how much that girl does understand. She knows what love is suppose to be and she's been told what it's like. You've done that by keeping her mother's memory alive. Besides if you talk to her now about the possibility of seeing her aunt as a girlfriend, whatever, you give her time to prepare herself for it and she won't find it so strange."

"You think so?"

"Yes I do. Go talk to Tia, Brian. She's a big part of your life and if that life is going to include another then she has a right to know."

"You make it sound like we're going to get married?"

"Well aren't you?" Hannah winked at him mischeviously.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Ten minutes later Brian knocked and walked up the stairs to the attic. Tia was sprawled on the little lounge with Ella pouring over some magazines and listening to music.

Her bridesmaids dress was in a heap on the floor, the makeup scrubbed off but her hair was still up.

"Hi Dad. What's up?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." She turned the music down.

"Has Mum gone home?" Ella asked.

"Yes, she said to tell you to come home when you were ready." Brian sat down in a chair.

"In that case I'd better get moving. Where's Rex?"

"Downstairs playing snakes and ladders with Anthony, Jake and Bella."

"Cool, seeya's." Ella went down the stairs.

"What did you want to talk about Dad?"

"Well, as you know I've been helping out your Aunt Regan since your Uncle Roy's death." Tia nodded. "The thing is I want to start seeing your Aunt and I wanted to know how you would feel about it if I did?"

"You mean dating her and stuff?"

"Yes I mean dating her and stuff." He laughed nervously at his daughters interpretation.

"I guess it would be okay. Would I have to move if you two got married?"

"No, you can stay here if you like."

"Good, I don't think I could stand sharing a room with Ella, she's alright as a friend but I wouldn't want to live with her."

"Honey, that's entirely up to you. This is your home and if you want to stay here that's fine by me. All I wanted to know was if you had any objections to my dating your Aunt?"

"No, I guess not. It'd probably be a little strange at first but I'll get used to it. Besides, I think you should settle down especially since Mum has been gone so long and she would want you too." Tia got up and wrapped her arms around her father's neck from behind. "You're alright Dad," she dropped a kiss on his cheek. "Sometimes."

"What's this sometimes business?" He asked as she stretched back out on the lounge and turned the music back up. She shrugged pretending not to understand and picked up her magazine.

Brian left her alone and joined everyone back downstairs.

Later that night Brian woke from a deep sleep with a start. He could of sworn someone was sitting on the bed beside him. He turned over startled to see Shay sitting beside him. She still looked beautiful as she did the day she died.

"Shay?"

"Hi Brian," she turned to him and smiled softly.

"What are you doing here?"

"Seeing you of course. Our daughter has grown into a lovely young lady you should be very proud of what you've acheived. You've done a wonderful job raising her." Shay leaned over and kissed him. The kiss felt like a butterly fluttering against his mouth.

"Thank you, it hasn't been easy."

"Brian, you have to let me go. Open your heart, let someone else in. I'll always love you no matter what but you need to let me go." She started to fade.

"Wait! Shay come back! Shay!" He woke calling for Shay but a quick look around confirmed she was gone. The image of Shay was still vivid in his mind.

The clock beside his bed told him it was three am as he sat up and turned on the lamp illuminating the photo of Shay he had always kept beside his bed.

He picked it up. "A part of me is always going to love you." He said to the photo. Suddenly the room went cold, like ice.

"Let me go Brian," Shay's voice whispered. "Let me go."

The next morning he woke up feeling free for the first time in many years. He skipped breakfast and went straight to Regan's. She was up, starting to prepare breakfast when he walked through the back door.

"Oh goodness Brian you gave me a fright. What are you doing?" She asked as he came over, pulled her into his arms and kissed her without hesitation. They broke apart but Regan stayed in his arms.

"Regan I would like to ask you out and if that goes well I'd like to start dating you?"

"Okay," Regan agreed.

Five years later they were married.

_It's a wrap!!_

Tia and Ella got to be bridesmaids and Guthrie got to be best man. He and Cat had had a baby girl, Courtney and they had moved into their new house the week before.

Tia started working for Cat.

Rex and Ella's relationship had eventually been discovered by the kids or tribe, as Hannah and I called them. They lived together for a couple of years in the flat until Evan and Lyndall married.

Lyndall had resigned from her job when Evan was involved in a serious accident. She realized Evan had become very important to her and when she got word about the accident she dropped everything and went running. For six days she sat beside his bed willing him to come out of the coma. Her boss was furious and fired her so she joined in partnership with Cat and now assisted with running the legal practice. Evan recovered from his accident with out any problems.

Cat and Lyndall were working hard to get their office turned into a designated district attorney's office for Carbon County.

Tia graduated from high school and studied law at UCLA. When she returned after four years away she too joined the practice as a lawyer, marrying a fellow lawyer who she meet at conference in Chicago. Trey had joined her in Carbon County when Tia dug her heals in and refused to move to Chicago. He loved her that much that he had followed her without hesitation. They had a boy and a girl and lived in Tia's house on the other side of the County.

When Bella and Jazz got old enough they started helping out in the office.

Cleo took over the books for the ranch, Crane and Tia's ranch, Cat's business and my horse breeding business which kept her pretty busy.

Ella married Rex and they moved into Regan's house with Rex purchasing the surrounding land and running his own cattle.

Brian and Regan built their own place also on the ranch but further up into the mountains.

Jake learnt to fly and became a crop dusting pilot which he loved. He never married and his reasoning for that was no one could live up to his sister. Bella just laughed at him.

Jazz followed in her father's footsteps and learnt all she could about ranching. Daniel swore he was handing the farm over to her and not the boys.

Madison ran away at age sixteen causing Adam and Hannah much heartache.

Cleo's Anthony and Ben went to college and into the IT Business. They had a thriving business in Sacramento and had followed in Brian, Evan and Guthrie's footsteps. They were skirt chaser and loved it.

Caleb became a doctor and worked in a Naval hospital in San Diego, he married late in life and had two boys.

Danny and Ethan moved away to Arizona where they started a tourist business and were quite happy. Frank and Greg, the two youngest, stayed with their Mum and Dad and helped run the ranch.

Lee joined the Navy and became a fighter pilot, he saw quite a bit of his cousin Caleb as he was now based in San Diego. We didn't see him very often but when we did it was always a joyous occasion. He too was a skirt chaser although of late I had been hearing a lot about a girl called Ashley. So I had my fingers crossed for him.

Nicholas traveled around the world after high school and eventually became an international aid worker in Africa. He married a fellow co-worker and they had many adventures together. They couldn't have children but because they worked with the kids in Africa they reckoned that was enough.

Alyssa married a photographer from New York. She had developed a passion for Art and had her fathers love of music. We see her about every six months.

Bella married her high school sweetheart and Jake's best friend which caused a mighty uproar in the family. Bella had never handled the family's teasing all that well and when they started on her it ended in fights and tears and Hannah telling everyone off for it.

Simon was the loner in that family but he did well at school and went off to college to become a guidance counselor. Regan had told him what his mother had been like and he made up his mind to do something where he could help troubled teens. He married a fellow teacher and went on to have six children, three boys and three girls.

Courtney went on to become a nurse and married a reclusive and older local in a whirlwind romance. It was totally out of character for her and it caused much heartache for Guthrie and Cat but she seems happy enough so they try not to worry.

Christmas's are exciting times because you didn't know who was going to show up. Everyone tried to make it home and if they couldn't they would ring. The phone ran pretty hot Christmas morning wishes of merry Christmas. The ranch house couldn't hold us all anymore so we fixed up the barn and had christmases and special occasions there.

Shay's garden is hired out on a regular basis for weddings. Hannah counted up the number that had been held there including our own and it was over four hundred. It was a very popular place in the county.

To this day I still marvel over the fact that when I first met these guys they had been seven young cowboys on the brink of experiencing life and love. Now they were all well seasoned cowboys who knew anything and everything about girls, relationships, family, raising children and having babies.

It still amazes me to see how much they had all grown and changed.


End file.
